Blazing Torrent
by Secret170193
Summary: Axel burns his room down and is sent to live with Demyx, at least until it is fixed. However can the two opposites stand to live so close to each other for that long? rated M for a reason. Includes yaoi, lemon and a half naked Zexion you have been warned!
1. Room Changes

Demyx sighed as he moved some of his more precious belongings, and anything flammable to safer locations. If he left them were they were, they wouldn't stay in one piece for very long. Everything had been decided at that morning's meeting, once Xemnas had discovered Axel had burned his room, and most of his furniture, to charred dust after losing yet another bet to Luxord. Responsibility for housing Axel until his room could be fixed was almost instantly dumped on Demyx's shoulders. This wasn't because he was the most capable, or the best choice, or even got along with Axel. No, it was because he was the one least likely to start an argument with Axel and get his room burned down too. Once all his belongings, especially books and his sitar, were firmly out of fire's reach, Demyx lay down on his bed and exhaled noisily in annoyance. A sharp knock came from the door and, trying not to look too upset, Demyx got up and answered it. Axel stood there with a small bag of essentials, looking vaguely off to one side as though irritated and shoved past Demyx into the room.

"Not bad" Axel concluded after a brief look round "where do I sleep?"

Demyx hadn't considered this and, knowing he'd hit himself for it later, pointed to his own bed. He'd just have to sleep on the floor. Axel dumped his bag on the end of the bed and headed for Demyx's bathroom. When he reached the door he turned round.

"I'm going to have a bath, and I'm warning you now, don't disturb me."

Demyx nodded, not wanting his bathroom destroyed on the first day. He winced slightly as the door slammed shut and hoped Axel hadn't scratched the paintwork. Unlike the fire wielder, Demyx had never had to have his room remade in all his time with the organisation and did not plan on starting now. Axel however, was constantly damaging his room, but it had never been this bad before. Maybe it was his sadistic nature that made him like destroying things.

Demyx mentally listed all the things he'd moved out of harms was, making sure he'd gotten everything. His deodorant! That was flammable, and in the bathroom with the biggest source of fire in the building! Demyx crept over to the bathroom door and eased it open. None of the bathroom doors had locks in castle oblivion. All of the bathrooms were joined to each bedroom, and if anyone really wanted to get into a bathroom for any reason, they could just use a dark portal. No real point of having locks then was there? The bedroom doors had locks, but that was more for show than anything else.

Demyx peered round the door, opening it wide enough to slip through and reached towards the cabinet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that made him stop suddenly and look in the direction of the bath. Axel was having a bath, as he said he would, but the top layer of the bath was covered in a white foam. Axel, the feared flames of the organisation, was having a bubble bath. The idea seemed so laughable in Demyx's head that he did just that and laughed.

"Bubble baths Axel?"

Axel's eyes snapped open and he glared at Demyx, growling.

"Demyx, get out!"

Before Demyx had time to react properly, a glowing fireball was racing in his direction. He yelped and jumped backwards out of the bathroom, spinning to close the door. Again he wasn't fast enough and had to bit his lip to keep from yelling out when the fireball grazed against his upper arm. Axel didn't seem to notice, having gone back to relaxing. Demyx finished closing the door, deciding to collect the deodorant later. He sat on the bed and inspected his arm where he'd been hit. It was then, when all he could distinguish was a large red blur, he realised that his eyes were filled with tears and that his arm burnt in pain. Wiping away his tears and putting on his cloak, wincing and hissing in pain a few times before he settled putting it on one handed. He knew he had to see Vexen. He had to get this healed before anyone noticed. If Xemnas found out Axel had injured him then Axel would be kicked out of Demyx's room and have to go with someone else, and that would just result in more destroyed rooms and arguments and Demyx really wanted to keep the peace.


	2. Pain before pleasure

Vexen wandered round his white lab looking in all his drawers for an ingredient for his latest experiment. He was lucky in the fact that his lab was white today, and not any other colour some failed experiment had stained it, and also in the fact that although he'd misplaced this ingredient, he knew it hadn't been in the desk he'd blown up last week… or the cabinet melted the week before that… Finally he found it, in the inner pocket of his cloak. No matter how organised he tried to seem in front of the others, he never went a day without misplacing something, but so far nothing overly important. He sat down at his new desk, graciously bought for him by Saix, though he knew this was only so he didn't start trying to do his tests anywhere else in castle oblivion. Relocating the beaker he'd began his experiment in, he began to ever so slowly into the fizzing liquid.

All of a sudden Demyx materialised, a little clumsily, in the middle of Vexen's lab. Vexen looked up from his very careful measurements, dropping the whole vial into the beaker, which promptly exploded in his face the instant he was distracted. He gave a cough and waved his hands about, clearing away the purple smoke, hoping he hadn't accidentally created something toxic (it wouldn't be the first time), and glared at Demyx. He got up, stormed round his now blackened desk and towards Demyx.

"I don't care what you want or what you've done, can't you see I'm busy Demyx, Get out!"

He stuck out both hands and shoved Demyx towards the door, hoping to get on with his work in peace and quiet (if he could find more ingredients). Unknowingly he shoved Demyx on his burned arm and Demyx cried out, stumbling forwards a little as the numb wound stuck to the inside of his cloak. Instantly Vexen stopped, a little surprised at such a painful reaction and let his hands drop back to his sides. His stern face softened a little, knowing deep down that Demyx wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't thought it absolutely necessary or important and he indicated to a chair beside his desk.

"Sit down, let me have a look, what is it you've done this time?"

Demyx opened his mouth to explain, but then thought it best just to show him, he didn't like Axel much, but he didn't want to get him turned into a Dusk either. He unzipped his cloak and slowly took his bad arm out of the sleeve, pealing it slowly from the slightly blooded leather. Now that the tears weren't clouding his vision as much, Demyx could see how bad it really was. The red, blooded, uneven mess ran down the side of his arm, from his elbow to just below his shoulder. Closing his eyes so he didn't have to look, Demyx turned his head to one side. He never had liked blood or wounds (even in the cheap horror movies Xigbar seemed to like watching) Vexen leaned closer and took a hissing intake of breath. That couldn't be good. Demyx opened one eye to see Vexen shake his head, almost to himself.

"This was one of Axel's fires, wasn't it?"

Demyx nodded solemnly, trying not to wince as Vexen prodded at the tender flesh around the wound. Vexen sighed and stood straight again.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for it, Axel's fires don't burn like most fires, you can't just leave it in your water to heal, you'll have to wait for it to heal itself and until that happens you may not be able to do much without some pain. Do you want me to tell Xemnas about this? We can get Axel out of your room before he does you any more harm."

Demyx shook his head again, a little more vigorously than when he'd nodded.

"No, I couldn't do that. I can put up with Axel's bad moods, even his fire, but any of the others could turn it into a war zone. I don't want anything else ruined… or anyone else to get hurt."

Vexen scratched the back of his head, a little bemused at Demyx's theory and how he was always worrying for those who worked him like a dog when they couldn't be bothered to do their chores. Vexen couldn't remember a time when Demyx hadn't been told to make the organisation's breakfast, clean up after then do their laundry. He was tempted to ask why, but then again, he liked not having to do any of his work and since Demyx would be doing it anyway… Vexen looked Demyx in the eye.

"You're definitely sure?" Demyx nodded "Fair enough, I suggest you get back to your room and get some sleep, never mind Axel, but you'll have to hide your arm for a few weeks and hope no missions come up."

Demyx smiled weakly and, summoning a dark portal, returned the way he'd arrived, rolling his sleeve back down, wincing as he went. Vexen turned back to his failed experiment and, after considering starting it all over again, finding a new beaker and cleaning up his desk, relocating the ingredients he could never bother to file and risk being disturbed again, decided to call it a night. He turned out the lights and took the long route to his room, walking, hoping to get all this unnecessary bother off his mind.

Demyx reappeared in his room by his bed, wanting so much just to collapse onto it and cuddle up into his pillow. The lights were out but even in the dark he could tell Axel had finished his bath, gotten himself comfy in the bed and gone to sleep. No warm pillow tonight then, unless he wanted to teleport to Axel's room and search for the remains of his (if there were any). Demyx walked into the bathroom, retrieving the deodorant that had started all this trouble and hid it with the rest of his things. Demyx then quietly tiptoed around the bed, hoping not to wake Axel (he was always grumpy if someone woke him up… no wait, he was always that grouchy) and sat down in the corner of the room. He held his back and good arm propped against the wall, laid his head to one side and, knowing all to well he'd wake up with some form of stiff neck or pins and needles, fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Conference of confrontation

Demyx woke the next morning, a crick in his neck, as he guessed, and a minor headache. The sooner Axel's room was fixed, the better! Speaking of Axel… the water weaver looked over at his, (no wait, it wasn't his anymore) the bed. Axel was gone, obviously having already got up, and not laid the bed. Demyx lay his head to one side, hoping to rest five minutes more, at least till his stiff muscles loosened up, when something caught his attention. He hadn't noticed it before but a really nice smell was wafting under the closed door. Smelt like… eggs, bacon and…. Hash browns! …Breakfast! He was late! If he didn't rush, he'd miss it all! He stood up in a hurry, tripping once or twice over his own feet, then his cloak, and knocked his arm against the wall. Pain shot straight up and down it and he slowed down completely, remembering he should be letting the wound heal, as Vexen had said. He summoned a portal, hoping to still get the leftovers, if there were any. As the dark enveloped him, he pouted, the great smell being left behind in his room.

The kitchen came into view as Demyx rushed forwards, glancing round for any morsel that might be willingly given up. All to no avail though, the only member still in the kitchen being Xaldin.

"Hey, kid, where were you? All the food's gone and you left me to do the washing up. It's not like you to be up so late."

Demyx's slumped in disappointment as he dragged his feet to the sink, picking up a dish to help Xaldin clean up.

"Sorry, I had a hard time getting sleep last night."

Xaldin picked up a towel and began to dry his plates. It was no surprise to him that Demyx had trouble getting rest with the hothead sleeping in his room, but what did surprise him was that Demyx had lasted the night unscathed… he owed Luxord 50 munny. He rolled his eyes and snatched the plate off Demyx, who nearly dropped another one in shock.

"I'll finish up here, you get to the meeting, or Xemnas's going to start to think Axel's killed you off while we weren't looking."

Demyx looked like, if he hadn't controlled it, his jaw would have dropped right out of his skull. Xaldin rarely did any of the chores, even less so if Demyx was around to do them. Demyx put down the other plate he was holding. His face lit up briefly in a stupid grin as he summoned a dark gateway.

"Thanks Xaldin, I owe you!"

Xaldin chuckled to himself once Demyx had left. He was lucky Demyx wasn't too smart, or he might have figured out by now that with that ridiculous grin and a few 'thank you's Demyx could most likely get any of the other members to let him get away with anything (except Larxene, she couldn't be persuaded to do anything she didn't feel like doing. Missions were different. Torture could be involved) though this theory had never been tested out on Marluxia, Lexeus, Luxord, or Axel. It had worked once on Xemnas, when Demyx was begging him to let him have his sitar as a weapon. Xemnas warned him he'd look a little silly, but let him get away with it anyway. In fact, if nobody knew any better from the way he acted, they would have thought Demyx the newest 'baby' of the organisation and Roxas the maturing member.

Demyx materialised as discreetly as he could into his chair, hoping his absence hadn't been too obvious. Crap. Eleven pairs of eyes glared at him (Xaldin still in the kitchen), most likely having not been able to start the meeting without him. No wait, ten pairs of eyes. Axel wasn't looking at him, staring away with his 'I really can't be arsed' expression. Maybe he'd let Demyx sleep in as some sort of cruel joke. It would be just like him. Xemnas coughed and all heads swivelled round to look at him.

"Ahem, Now that Demyx has finally arrived," Demyx sank into his chair, wanting to just vanish off the face of the world, how embarrassing, "Let us begin with the matters at hand."

Demyx picked up one of his cloak chains and began to fiddle with it, not really paying attention to Xemnas or his speech.

"We've had some minor problems with snack food. You buy your own snacks, you don't take them off other members selves in the fridge. Is that understood? We can't afford to have any more petty fights that destroy the castle." A few glanced at Axel, who was obviously not paying attention, his eyes being closed, he could have been sleeping. Xemnas sighed. "Another thing, while on the subject of wrecked rooms, Axel, yours won't be fixed for another week or so." This shocked him out of his trance-like state and he almost toppled out of his seat.

"Whoa! A week! Hey, I'm not sharing a room for a week!" Demyx could almost see the hairs standing on the back of Axel's neck. Xemnas ignored the violence in Axel's tone of voice.

"It's either that or sleeping in your charcoal heap you've created." Axel pouted and sat back in his chair, slumping lower than Demyx. Xemnas opened his mouth to speak when a loud rumble broke the silence. Everyone turned to look at Axel, who simply glared back then raised an eyebrow when there was another growl. The rest of the organisation quickly realised it came from the seat beside him. Demyx flushed red in embarrassment and 'shushed' at his grumbling stomach. Xemnas sighed and knew that with all this going on, nobody would be able to keep their attention on him long enough to finish the meeting.

"Fine, you're all dismissed, try to behave yourselves."

Demyx left the room as quickly as he could, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. Being quick, however, was quite hard when he had to keep slowing down for his arm and Larxene and Marluxia soon caught up with him. Halfway down to corridor, Marluxia grabbed Demyx's sore arm and slammed him into the wall.

"Hey, Demyx, so you're stuck with Axel, tell us all about it."

With Marluxia on one side and Larxene on the other, Demyx had nowhere to run. He knew what they wanted even though neither of them had said it. They wanted dirt on Axel, to get him into trouble for every time he'd won a fight against them in training. Demyx looked at his feet and set his jaw tight, refusing to speak. If he didn't speak, they couldn't get Axel into trouble. Marluxia tilted Demyx's chin up towards him.

"Demyx, If you don't tell us what's been going on, we'll get it out of you one way or another."

Demyx pulled away from Marluxia's touch and bit his bottom lip, visually defying him. Larxene leaned forwards, peeling her glove off her hand.

"Come on Marly, let me shock him, just once."

Lightning jumped between her fingers and Demyx's eyes widened. When he first joined the organisation he had learned that water conducted electricity the hard way, and now he feared Larxene more than any of the other members. He could feel the static on his skin as Larxene got closer. Marluxia squeezed on Demyx's arm hard.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Demyx whimpered as the lightning got closer and closer.


	4. Warmths and Wraths

Axel sat at the end on Demyx's bed, chewing on some red liquorice he'd found on Vexen's shelf of the fridge. Xemnas wouldn't know. Most of Vexen's snack foods went past their best before date without him touching them. He spent far too much time in his lab with his experiments for anything else, but then why should all that good food go to waste.

A dark portal appeared in the corner of the room and Axel grimaced, knowing it would be Demyx, and swallowed the rest of the red liquorice whole. Demyx stepped out of the portal and instantly Axel knew something was wrong. He was visibly covered in bruises and his eyes, normally with that annoying sparkle, were strangely dull. He stood on the spot and swayed slightly. Axel stood up.

"Hey, Demyx, what's wrong?"

He didn't get a reply as Demyx crumpled to the ground. Axel leapt forward on impulse and caught the melodious nocturne inches before he hit the ground. He turned Demyx's head round slightly. His eyes were still open, he was conscious, but barely. Axel lifted him into a sitting position on the bed, leaning him against the backboard.

"Whoa, Demyx, you look awful, what happened?"

Demyx looked up and shook his head slowly.

"I didn't tell them."

Axel looked confused.

"Tell who what?"

Demyx shook his head again. Axel rolled his eyes and began to unzip Demyx's cloak. Demyx edged away in protest but Axel held him still.

"Stay still, I'm going to look at these bruises."

Axel lifted Demyx's arm though one sleeve then reached out for the other. Demyx whimpered and pulled away. Axel snarled quietly and held Demyx's arm still as he pulled it out of the sleeve. Demyx bit his bottom lip as the sound of leather peeling from wet flesh reached his ears. Axel lifted the wounded arm and began to look up it at the bruises. When he reached the dark burn wound he dropped Demyx's arm with a gasp.

"Dem, is that… did I… do that?"

Demyx nodded slowly, trying not make any eye contact with Axel. Axel slumped down, his head balanced on one hand.

"That fireball, oh god Dem I didn't think I'd hit you! Is this what they wanted to know?"

Demyx nodded and clutched at his arm.

"Marluxia… and Larxene…"

With that Demyx's head slumped to one side as he passed out. Axel lifted his head with fury blazing in his eyes. Sure he wasn't really friends with Demyx, but what Marluxia and Larxene did was unforgivably heartless. He gently (gentle for the first time in a long time) laid Demyx out on the bed and covered him with a blanket. He had a few guesses as to why Demyx would hide such a wound. The most probable was to protect him. Demyx always did have the strangest way of wanting to help everyone at the same time. With a growl Axel stood up and slammed the door as he left the room. Larxene and Marluxia will pay.

He found them in the living room, Larxene figuring out how to rig the cards in Luxord's games, Marluxia reading a book on weeding. Axel slammed the door behind him and all faces in the room turned round to look at him.

"Everyone, out! I need to talk to Marluxia and Larxene."

Zexion simply closed his book and walked out, suddenly deciding the room was too crowded for his liking. Lexeus frowned, but knowing what Axel was like in these moods, left in no less of a hurry. Once the room was empty save the two torturers, Axel picked up Marluxia by the cloak and lifted him straight into the air. Larxene took a step back, much liking to stay on the ground.

"You two. You did something to Demyx. What did you do!?"

Larxene sighed and with a short movement, pulled Marluxia back to the ground, where he frowned and rubbed his sore neck.

"Calm down Axel, we just wanted some information out of him."

Axel let go of Marluxia's cloak and glared daggers at Larxene.

"So you shock him senseless? What were you thinking, you know what electricity does to him!"

Marluxia stepped backwards quickly. Unlike Larxene, he did fear Axel, especially his fire when he got mad. Plants and fire don't mix well, whereas Larxene had more of a fighting chance.

"He wouldn't talk. We had to try something."

Axel tried to keep himself calm as he felt the fire building up inside him.

"What did you want to know!"

Marluxia straightened out his cloak and stood next to Larxene, hoping together they might stop Axel burning the whole castle down.

"We want to know what you did to him. Yes we know, something's going on. First he gets up late, very unlike him, secondly he misses breakfast, then he's late for a meeting and when we try to find out what's happening, he refuses to speak."

Axel clenched his fists and let a small burst of fire ripple down his arms.

"I've done nothing!"

With that he stormed out of the room, leaving Marluxia and Larxene looking at each other knowingly.

He reached Demyx's room and sat on the end of the bed, watching the exhausted sitarist sleep. No doubt Demyx would have already talked to Vexen about it, but Vexen wasn't the only one who knew how harmful his fire could be. If Demyx did too much work, the burn would just get worse, Xemnas would find out, Axel would be dead meat. He'd have to do some things for Demyx if just to make things easier. But if he did that, it would look suspicious and he couldn't have anyone else finding out what was going on.

Demyx began to stir and opened his eyes gradually. He sat up quickly and tensed when pain shot up his arm. Axel put one hand on his shoulder and pushed him back to the bed.

"You're resting, don't sit up."

Demyx glanced over at his arm and saw it had been, very poorly, bandaged up with a short dressing and then a loose layer of toilet roll. Axel never had been good at first aid.

"Axel I… what happened?"

Axel scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to put it.

"You walked in here, dead on your feet and passed out on the bed. Don't worry, I told off Marly and Larxene for you."

Demyx tried to sit up again but Axel held him down fast.

"You… helped me?"

Demyx swore he saw a smile flicker across Axel's face, a rarity anywhere.

"Well, don't get used to it. Now you rest or you'll never heal. I'll take care of the rest of your chores today, but don't expect it to happen often."

Demyx smiled weakly and sank back into his pillow as he fell asleep again. Axel sighed and left the room to try and get Dem's chores done before the members got back from their missions.


	5. Missions and Misery

Demyx woke late that night to see Axel walk in the room, covered in what seemed to be washing machine soap suds, oven grease and a lot of dust. He wandered over to the bed and lay across Demyx's feet on his back, legs dangling off the side of the bed, looking at the ceiling. He was obviously above sleeping on the floor unlike Demyx, but not so cold hearted as to kick the injured roomie onto the floor this late at night.

"Finished your damn stupid chores, never again!"

Demyx let out a quiet laugh, surprised he'd managed to complete any of them.

"Didn't destroy anything?"

He was lucky Axel was too tired to cuff him round the head for that. Axel simply sighed and closed his eyes.

"I didn't realise you did so much... Thanks Dem."

Demyx looked over at Axel, who'd fallen asleep as abruptly as only Axel can. He smiled briefly as sleep overtook him. Short thoughts flickered through his mind like since when did Axel _ever_ say 'Thanks' and since when had he called him 'Dem'? It felt kind of… nice.

*

Axel woke in the morning to find Demyx gone. The quilt was draped neatly as possible over him, even though he still lay only half on the bed. Demyx must have gone to get some breakfast and tried to make Axel comfortable while he was gone. Axel walked to the kitchen, too tired to waste energy on a dark portal, and arrived to find Demyx trying to make pancakes one-handed. If he hadn't spent so much time in the kitchen before Axel was certain Demyx would have dropped them by now. He groaned and stepped past sprawled out chairs, the tell tale sign that the rest of the organisation had already eaten. Axel took the handle of the frying pan off of Demyx and pointed to a seat.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself."

"But…"

"Sit!"

Demyx sat down, wondering if he'd misheard Axel when he'd said the chores was a one off. Axel handed him a small plate of pancakes and made some for himself. When he turned round he saw Demyx practically drowning the his pile in maple syrup. Axel sighed and sat down next to him.

"You know it's no wonder everyone gets you to do their chores. With that amount of sugar in you, you'd be the only one with enough energy."

Demyx half smiled through a mouthful of soggy pancake.

"And you'll rot your teeth."

The smile faded and quietly, Demyx unscrewed the lid of the maple syrup and politely scraped some back in. Axel rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast. A dark portal sprung into existence in the corner of the room and Saix stepped out.

"Ah, Demyx, there you are. The superior wants to see you. Seems you have a mission today."

Demyx stopped eating suddenly and Axel covered his mouth to stop himself choking on the dry pancake. Maybe Demyx had the right idea with that syrup. But a mission. Not in his state he couldn't, he'd be lucky to make it back alive. Without a single word of protest, Demyx created his own portal and with his head bowed like one waiting for execution, vanished. Axel glared daggers at Saix… as soon as he wasn't looking.

*

Xemnas spun round on his chair when Demyx entered the room.

"You wanted to see me superior?"

Xemnas had to hold a sigh. Demyx was the only one that still said this as a question and not a bland statement.

"Yes, you have a new mission. It's in a place called 'Underworld', ruled by a Haideas… Hairdos or something."

Xemnas frowned at Saix's handwriting and rotated the sheet of paper to face Demyx who lent over to read it.

"Says Hades."

Xemnas turned the sheet of paper back and scrawled something over Saix's writing, spelling it right.

"Anyway, I hear you're good with animals."

Demyx thought about this carefully.

"I had a pet goldfish… once…"

Xemnas slipped the page into his side drawer and nodded.

"Close enough. That Sora who's been destroying all the heartless for us seems to be headed towards that area. There's one problem with the Underworld and that's it's guard dog…"

He got the slip of paper out again and peered closely at it.

"…Curdrust"

Demyx leaned over again.

"Cerberus."

Xemnas sighed and scribbled over the word and rewrote it. 

"Yes, quite. Anyhow, this dog might slow down the keybearer and stop him killing as many heartless. I want you to go to the Underworld and get this mutt out of the way. Put it to sleep with your music or something, I don't care how."

Demyx nodded and with a slight spring in his step, thinking how easy a mission he'd been given, to tame one little dog, and left to fetch his Sitar from it's hideaway.

*

Later that afternoon, Axel left the living room (though he still wondered as to why they called it that, since nobody in there was technically living) and made his way to Demyx's (and his) room, to see if he'd made it back from his mission yet. Worry pulsed in his skull like some annoying headache, not that he should worry, or even care. But the water weaver had somehow begun to grow on him. 

Suddenly, from halfway down the corridor, he heard a screeching coming from the room. It sounded almost like Dem's sitar, but more like it was being tortured than how Demyx played it. He ran to the room and swung open the door, ready to burn anyone who'd touch Dem's Sitar in his absence, but stopped in his tracks at the sight laid before him.

Demyx sat on the bed bent over his sitar. His fingers were red from playing but every not they struck came out sour, clashing. His arm shook at the effort of trying to produce the right chords. He looked up slowly when Axel entered the room and Axel could see his face was streaked with tears of frustration. Silently Axel closed the door, walked across the room and sat on the end of the bed, holding out his arms for the distressed nocturne. Demyx laid down the anguished instrument, leaned gently into Axel's arms and sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Axel let him finish shaking before he held him gently by the shoulders and pulled him round to look him in the eye.

"What happened? It's alright, you can tell me."

He was letting his upset room mate confine in him, what was this world coming to? Demyx looked away briefly before deciding that if anyone knew, it might as well be Axel.

"Well, I went to the Underworld… like superior asked me to… and looked for this dog. I found him, Axel. Cerberus. About four times your height, vicious and hungry. The worst part was the heads. There were three of them!"

Demyx paused to shudder and catch some more breath he'd lost from crying.

"I tried to play music to it, I really did. But every time I picked up my sitar, something went wrong in this arm."

He pointed to his injury.

"I couldn't play the notes steady and they all went discordant and sounded terrible. I think I made it mad, because it jumped at me and snapped. I feel so ashamed…"

Axel gave his shoulders a small squeeze, to let him know he was still listening.

"What happened, what did you do Dem?"

There, there it was again. Dem. Axel seemed to be in a nice mood, he could trust him, right.

"I…I…I ran away."

He buried his head in Axel's shoulder again and trembled as he tried to hold back more tears. Axel wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace, though he still could not fathom why he was being so nice, perhaps because Demyx had given up his room, kept quiet about his injury and still tried to help out.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I think I'd get a little scared too if a great big mongrel ran at me in a world of the dead."

Demyx shook his head vigorously.

"It's not just that. I tried to defend myself. Without the use of my sitar, I can't summon water properly."

Axel clenched his teeth to stop a gasp, which would only agitate Demyx more. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he couldn't summon fire. To lose the contact, even briefly, of one's element was like losing your left hand or your ears. You could live without it, but you felt incomplete. Dem would get his water back, but not till his arm healed. Blame hit Axel hard like someone had just slapped him.

"God Dem I'm so sor…"

Axel shut his mouth. Apologizing wouldn't help. The best he could do for now was try to take his mind off it.

"I know, Luxord is having a 'games night', why don't you join us, that'll cheer you up right?"

Demyx gave a weak forced smile. Everything would get better, go back to normal eventually… right?


	6. Laying odds on Lust

Luxord grinned quietly to himself as he wiped the kitchen table clean. It was the best place to play cards, and with it being the only table big enough it seemed suitable. He loved his 'games nights' that he set up once a week (whenever he needed some extra cash) and the fact that, even if they were going to lose their munny, the others still showed up. Most likely nothing better to do. Only a few didn't attend the games nights most of the time.

One who didn't come was Marluxia, who needed his munny very much so, especially since he wasted most of it on plant food as well as his own snacks. Another was Roxas, who made the least munny as it was and plus Xemnas said he was too young to gamble. Xemnas himself had too much work. Vexen showed up on occasions when he remembered what day it was, and Zexion only showed up when he felt like it, he did seem to have the best game face though. Demyx wasn't really allowed, firstly as it was a little unfair at how he always lost, and anything that involved Demyx and alcohol was forbidden by Xemnas. Demyx had only gotten drunk once, he was never good with his alcohol, and the castle had ended up flooded. His element was hardest to control when drunk.

He laid out glasses and some vodka, having arranged before hand that as well as losing munny, the worst hand would have to down some vodka, the punishment being a hangover the next morning.

The door opened and Axel walked in with Demyx. Axel pointed to the fridge and spoke quietly to Demyx.

"Go get yourself something from my shelf, I've got to talk to Luxord a sec."

Demyx sniffed and nodded, not looking up from the ground, and wandered slowly towards the fridge. Axel took Luxord by the shoulder and dragged him to one side.

"Look, I know this is asking a lot, but could you let Demyx in the game tonight?"

Luxord frowned and glanced over at Demyx who was poking half-heartedly through Axel's shelf.

"You know I can't do that. We're having a drinking game tonight and plus the poor guy always loses anyway, he'd just go back to his room broke."

Axel thought about this carefully, scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

"How about this, he drinks juice instead of alcohol and you 'let' him win a few and go to bed with the same amount of munny he started with. Think of it as a small 'payment' for the fact that he makes your breakfast almost every morning."

Luxord looked up and scratched his chin in consideration.

"I suppose I could let him have his munny, but the others won't like it much if he's the only one that doesn't have to wake up with a hangover."

Axel grinned, having already thought of this as a problem.

"But you could explain that he'd be the only one getting up every ten minutes to go to the toilet. A 'false hangover' from lack of sleep, if you would."

Luxord sighed and gave a nod. He turned round to carry on setting up the table. Demyx walked over to Axel, having spent a long time rooting through his shelf. Axel knew what he had in there and rolled his eyes when he saw Dem had picked out the blue lollipop buried under all the boxes of chocolates and packets of biscuits.

"Of all the things, you pick that? Never mind, I got you in the game, and don't worry, you'll be having juice instead of vodka. That should take your mind off things, right?"

Demyx forced a smile through his treat. Axel's eyes began to wander as Dem's tongue wrapped gracefully around the top of the lollipop. Suddenly he wanted the lollipop that he'd neglected to the bottom of the pile, but maybe it was only because it looked so appealing now. Luxord tapped the fire manipulator on the back, jerking him out of his trancelike state, that thankfully neither of the others had noticed.

"I'm finished setting the table, could you go fetch the others, I think most of them are in the living room."

Axel nodded, not completely eager to leave, and summoned a portal before turning to Dem once more.

"You stay here Dem, I'll be back in a minute."

Axel vanished into the darkness and Luxord turned to Demyx, hoping to question him as to how Axel was suddenly being so nice and why he'd called him 'Dem', but the water weaver had already sat down and was fiddling with the lolly stick.

*

Luxord finished dealing out the cards, around halfway into the game now. Apparently letting Demyx keep his munny was easier than he thought. Every round Demyx put in the minimum amount of munny possible and seemed relatively happy he hadn't lost or had to drink anything yet. Axel on the other hand was not so pleased. He was losing, by a lot. He rolled his eyes, guessing this was Luxord's way of keeping things 'balanced'. If Demyx wasn't losing when he was supposed to, Axel would have to lose instead. He didn't mind losing too much, munny seemed to be easy to find (or steal) for him, but he was starting to feel intoxicated already.

The game began to draw to a close, Demyx having won only 10 munny (that munny which Axel had to lose) but was quite happy with that and was smiling, at least a little. Axel had trouble seeing which cards he had, which only made more losses. By the end of the game, he deemed himself lucky he could see where he was going. Tomorrow, when his words weren't slurred, he'd have a talk with Luxord about spreading out loses a little more evenly.

Demyx helped Luxord clear away the table, careful to only use one arm and just as careful not to make it obvious. Axel was beyond noticing this and just slumped in his chair, watching his roomie help out. Axel glanced at the ceiling. How long had it been since he'd gotten this close to someone? A long time. He wasn't really the clingy sort, but things had just been too lonely recently. He looked back over at Demyx. Maybe it was just the drink, but he was starting to look quite cute. Axel blinked hard and shook his head, dizziness hitting him suddenly. He couldn't start thinking like that… could he?

Luxord waved Demyx away after he'd dropped the deck of cards for the third time and demanded he lead Axel back to their room. Demyx nodded, smiling briefly, and helped Axel to his feet with his good arm. Axel slung his arm round Demyx's shoulder and they began to zigzag slowly towards their room. Axel stumbled one way, and in the attempt to hold him up with his bad arm, Demyx would stumble the other. Eventually, after some walking into walls, they made it back to the room and made their way to the bed. Demyx sat down and at the same time lowered Axel to sit too.

Axel turned to Demyx with a rare smile, small, but a smile.

"That was fun wasn't it? You did… hic… pretty well."

Demyx nearly laughed at his companion's absurd behaviour.

"You're drunk, Axel. You should get some sleep."

Demyx began to stand up, okay with sleeping on the floor again to ease Axel's 'soon to be' hangover. He stifled a yelp when Axel grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down. Demyx fell on the bed, rolling on his bad arm and winced. Axel didn't seem to notice as he bent forwards over Demyx, almost nose to nose.

"I'm drunk? Maybe, but you're cute."

Demyx's eyes grew wide and he tried to sit up, to no avail. Axel straddled him and leaned in towards him. Demyx opened his mouth to protest but quickly found it being taken into a drunken kiss. Axel was a little messy when he was drunk, but Demyx found he couldn't help but enjoy it. He stayed still, obediently at some silent command, as Axel began to unzip his cloak without breaking the kiss. Demyx pulled his arms out of the sleeves, one more carefully than the other, and wrapped them slowly round Axel's neck. He moaned into Axel's mouth when he felt one of his warm hands slid up his vest. Axel slowly broke the kiss and leaned closer. Demyx tried to catch eye contact, expectantly, but Axel's eyes were out of focus, closing slowly. Axel merely got closer until he lay across the water weaver, lay his head on his chest and began to snore loudly.

Demyx blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened, when he realised Axel had fallen asleep on top of him, he couldn't move and Axel would most likely wake up in the morning, not remembering a thing. One thought seemed to blank out all the rest though, and that was… Axel still had his hand up Dem's vest. Dem's cheeks flushed a deep pink as he tried to calm himself down enough to get some sleep, though he doubted it would work. If Axel didn't remember any of this in the morning, he was dead meat.


	7. Eclipsing and Emotion

**Axel woke slowly as the sun began to filter through the window. It was very warm and just by the position of the sun, Axel could tell he'd overslept and missed breakfast and most likely any meetings there were. But since nobody had called for him they were either still asleep themselves or it didn't concern him. There was a low thumping in his head, but thankfully most of his hangover had been slept off. Axel lifted his head from the pillow and… wait, that wasn't a pillow. He looked up and down the bed briefly before he realised he had slept on Demyx, and took a few more bewildered moments more to grasp that his hand was laying on his cool chest. This was comfortable. No, no it shouldn't be! **

**Slowly he removed the hand, trying not to wake Demyx, but he never had been very subtle. Demyx's eyes flickered open at the sudden loss of heat Axel's hand had provided, and blushed deeply when he found Axel looking at him. Axel blinked and gradually began to sit up, still trying to figure out how he could get up without kneeing Dem in the ribs. **

"**Did you… sleep wel… last night did I… what did I do?"**

**Demyx sat up when Axel got off the bed and sheepishly pulled his cloak back onto his shoulders. He sat on the bed and twiddled his thumbs, trying to figure out how to put it.**

"**Well, we came back here… I told you to get some sleep, you were pretty drunk, and you… you called me… cute. Then you… kissed me and fell asleep."**

**Demyx stopped twiddling with his thumbs and looked at the floor, unwilling to make any eye contact during this somewhat awkward conversation. Axel looked up, suddenly a little annoyed at himself for not remembering instantly, and felt unexpectedly touchy all of a sudden. Why did he have to go and get drunk, make everything so complicated.**

"**Cute? I must have been really drunk!"**

**Axel sneered as he turned away from Demyx. Maybe if he pretended none of it had happened he wouldn't have to get too close to Dem. His mocking expression quickly faded when he heard a choked sob from behind him. He spun round to see Demyx stand up, tears blurring his blue eyes, and flee into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Axel cursed under his breath and thanked Kingdom Hearts the bathroom door had no lock as he rushed in to try and talk to Dem. He cursed louder as he saw a dark portal disappear in the corner of the room. He sat on the edge of the bath and let his head fall into his hands. Now he'd really messed up. Demyx could disappear for days on end if he really wanted to, nobody seemed to know where he went. He hated to admit it, but he needed help.**

*****

**It was midday when Axel had got up, and by the time the sun was starting to set, dusk creeping round the horizon, he still had not found Demyx. He had checked every members room, most likely risking death in some.**

**Luckily it was Saix who had found him in Xemnas's room and kicked him out, had it been Xemnas himself he would have been in trouble. Zexion had raised an eyebrow at his entry, but other than that could have been a statue, engrossed in his book. Vexen wasn't in his room, as usual, so that was quite easy. Lexaeus merely picked him up physically and placed him out of the room before slamming the door again. It seemed none of the other members were in a good mood today. Larxene threatened him with enough electricity to power the castle for a month. Axel didn't know how much that was, and didn't want to find out. Marluxia threw a plant pot at his head (an empty one) while holding an ice bag to his own (Axel found out later that he'd had a tussle with a very drunk Xaldin and lost). Luxord offered a bet for information when he clearly didn't know while Xaldin simple yelled something undistinguishable and jumbled, along the lines of "IOutAxelOrHicWindsArrHeadAcheGoway!", so Axel left him to his hangover in peace.**

**Everything was beginning to seem hopeless when he bumped into Xigbar (who hadn't been in his room) and decided that now was the time to ask, even beg if he had to, for help. Xigbar stopped when Axel grabbed him by the shoulder, about to make some snide remark and tell him to move out of the way when he saw concern in his eyes. Axel never got concerned.**

"**Xigbar, you've got to help me. I said something to Demyx and now he's run off. I've looked everywhere in the castle and I can't find him. I'm worried I've hurt him…"**

**Xigbar nearly scoffed at him but refrained from doing so. Axel was being considerate for once and he really shouldn't ruin it.**

"**When Demyx hides he doesn't hide **_**inside **_**the castle. But of course you know that by now, don't you?"**

**Axel growled through his teeth, clenching his jaw at this stupid riddle of an answer, but though he really wanted to, he didn't lash out at the higher member.**

"**What do you mean by that? Xigbar, please, this is important, if you know where he is tell me!"**

**Xigbar sighed and considered Axel for a moment. Axel clenched and unclenched his fists, waiting impatiently for an answer.**

"**Fine, since you're so keen to set things right. Don't tell any of the others about this though, Demyx likes to have somewhere to run to. You know all our rooms are on the same level, yes? Above some of the rooms, a few floors up, are outcroppings, ledges. Demyx seems to like the one above his room. You'll most likely find him there."**

**Axel very nearly hugged his informer as he ran past him and vanished into a dark portal. **

*****

**Demyx sat cross-legged on his ledge, staring up at the bright Kingdom Hearts in the sky, the sun had set and the red light showing the last of day and start of night was fading slowly. It was beautiful now that he could see it, having run out of tears with which to blind himself. He laid his hand on his sitar that lay next to him. A small pile of his belongings were placed carefully in a little hidey-hole in the corner of the ledge. Safer here than the room. **

**He didn't even hear when Axel stepped out of his portal, or notice when he knelt down next to him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder and Axel looked him in the eyes. Almost automatically Demyx flinched and turned away. Axel squeezed his shoulder softly.**

"**Dem, please listen. I'm so sorry. What I did… what I said… I was completely out of order. I really shouldn't have been so insensitive to you."**

**Demyx didn't turn back, or even respond for a while. He just looked out at Kingdom Hearts, watching it's glow, as though trying to read a book without words. Axel paused then did the same, trying to see what Demyx saw, wondering if it was even for his eyes. Suddenly Demyx muttered something, almost inaudible.**

"**But… what you said before… it's true… isn't it?"**

**Axel saw out of the corner of his eye that Demyx still had not turned to him, so to try and seem less confronting, also kept his eyes on the shimmering 'moon' in the sky.**

"**What's true?"**

**Demyx's head suddenly bowed as fresh tears began to form in his eyes.**

"**You would have to be really out of it to have wanted to kiss me… to have liked me… like that…"**

**At this Axel did turn, lifting his hand from Dem's shoulder to place it on the other and bring him into a tight embrace as Dem left himself limp and wept.**

"**Oh Dem, no I didn't mean that. Honest! I just… I guess I didn't want to believe it myself. I was a little stunned at having woken up… like that…"**

**Demyx looked up, tears drying slowly. Axel almost blushed in embarrassment and very nearly turned away, but kept eye contact. If he turned away now, Dem would think he was lying. Dem blinked slowly then looked down again.**

"**But… you don't like me… like that… do you? You didn't want to kiss me… you were just drunk…"**

**Axel shook his head and tilted Dem's chin up to look him in the eyes. The light radiation from Kingdom Hearts made everything seem so much clearer, Dem looked more stunning in it's illumination.**

"**That's not true and I'll prove it."**

**Axel leaned in closer to Demyx, lifting his head from it's hunched position and pulled it closer to him. He really was getting in over his head. When their lips met, Axel felt Demyx virtually melt into his arms and right then knew, Dem needed this just as much, if not more, than he did. Gentle arms wrapped round his neck as he intensified the kiss, letting his tongue roam the unexplored corners of Dem's mouth, meeting no resistance. Eventually Dem had to break for air, warm vapour mists lifting from his lips to the night sky as he panted to regain lost oxygen. Axel held him upright carefully, he was obviously not very experienced at this.**

"**Do you believe me now?"**

**Dem nodded slowly, disbelievingly, and leant forwards, touching his forehead to Axel's cheek, clinging cautiously to his shoulders, as though worried he might simply fade away like some forgotten dream. Axel held him close and they sat for a long while, into the night, until a cold wind reminded him that they couldn't stay out there all night. Axel rose to get up, lifting the clingy sitarist up with him.**

"**We have to get inside. Don't want to catch a cold."**

**Dem nodded, not speaking, as though breaking the silence might shatter the fantasy. Axel summoned a dark portal and walked through, keeping one arm wrapped always round Dem, just to be there, to keep it reality.**

*****

**Late that night, nobody stirred. Everyone slept in silence. The redheaded flame wielder lay curled slightly on the single bed, the water weaver wrapped tightly in his arms. Both slept soundly. Dem's head nestled neatly under Axel's chin into the small dip between his neck and shoulder. If this was nothing but a dream, neither wanted it to end. If dreams were always like this, there would be no need to wake up. **


	8. Sitarist and Steam

Slowly, Demyx woke, but kept his eyes closed tight. If this morning was like yesterday, like it was before, he didn't want to wake up. He felt a pulsating heat round his head, emitting from Axel's shoulder. Gradually Dem lifted his head from the warmth and opened his eyes, more than a little sorry to leave it. Looking up, he saw Axel was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, it was hard to believe he was the member with a temper problem. Axel's eyelid quivered as it began to open. Dem tensed slightly, hoping this time he'd remember, this time it would be different. Axel's emerald eyes met his. A smile leisurely appeared on his face and Dem let some of his tension drop. Axel leaned in towards the nervous water weaver.

"Morning"

He planted a soft kiss on Dem's forehead and almost laughed as a bright red blush flashed across his face. Axel sat up, stretching with a yawn. Staying in the same position all night really made his muscles ache… but it was worth it. Demyx rolled over his side of the bed and landed beside it on his feet, Axel noted he left as much weight as possible off his bad arm. He stood next to Demyx and got ready to summon a portal. For once they had woken early enough for breakfast.

"Want to go have breakfast, Dem?"

He nodded, that goofy grin of his danced across his face. Axel smiled back and summoned a dark portal for them both. It lead to just outside the kitchen. They didn't want anyone else getting suspicious.

Demyx watched as the portal vanished behind them and turned as Axel opened the door into the kitchen. Only a few members sat in the kitchen, some must have still been in bed or eaten already. Xaldin sat at the end of the table, looking very grumpy, most likely still pissed off from his most recent hangover. Xigbar stood rummaging through the fridge, turning round just briefly enough to give Axel a short suggesting grin, realising Axel _had_ found Demyx, which Axel answered by sticking his tongue out. Zexion sat on the kitchen side, a pocky sticking out the corner of his mouth as he flicked through the pages of his book.

Axel sat at the table next to Dem and picked up an apple from the pile of fruit occasionally arranged in the centre of the table. Demyx leaned forward and picked a banana from the pile, still a little self conscious about Axel commenting on the sugar rotting his teeth. He should start to be more healthy. Axel couldn't help peeking at Dem out of the corner of his eyes and bit hard into the apple to stop himself drooling when he saw Dem peel the banana and almost eat it whole. He didn't blame him for being hungry, he had spent all of yesterday outside. Halfway through eating his apple, Axel turned his head round to see Xaldin glaring at him.

"What?! What am I doing Xaldin?"

Xaldin wiped his forehead, obviously sweating.

"Can you turn down the heat? Who are you so angry at anyway?"

Dem glanced over at Axel confused, but Axel just shrugged. Xaldin sighed.

"You only have one emotion that does that. Everyone knows you let off heat when you're angry."

Under the table Axel placed two fingers on Dem's leg, indicating there were two emotions. When Xaldin said 'angry' Demyx touched the end of one finger, signifying he knew that emotion and gave a questioning look when he pointed to the other. Axel sighed at Xaldin.

"I'm not angry with anyone, now let me finish my breakfast will you."

Demyx tried to look like he was concentrating on his own breakfast while prodding at Axel's other finger, silently asking what the other emotion was. Axel complied with the question by quickly running his hand up Dem's leg, a little too far. Demyx got the message, and an involuntary jolt, making him gag on the last of his banana as he tried to get over the shock. Axel took his hand away, letting his room mate recover. Maybe he should slow down a little. As soon as Xaldin wasn't looking, Demyx turned to Axel with a shaken look about his face and mouthed 'lust?!'. Axel simply put one finger to his lips, indicating that Dem not say, or mouth, things like that around the other members, but gave him a small grin and a wink. Demyx's cheeks flushed deep pink but he stayed quiet.

After breakfast, and checking there weren't any meetings for the day (which took a while since he couldn't find Saix or Xemnas to ask, none of the others would tell him the right answer), Axel headed back to the room, knowing Dem had gone a while before him. He opened the door and found Dem had brought back a select few of the items he'd hidden away, one of them being his sitar, which sat huddled in his good arm as he sat in the middle of the bed. Axel hadn't heard anything on his way back, so Dem obviously hadn't started playing it yet.

"You okay, not still trying to play that are you?"

Demyx nodded, a little less sad than the last time he'd tried to play it, but looked no less frustrated. Axel walked over to the bed and sat down behind Dem, leaning his head over his shoulder.

"Need some help?"

Demyx peered over his shoulder at the redhead.

"What do you know about playing sitar?"

Axel shrugged and placed a leg on either side of Dem, wrapping his arms round his shoulders placing each hand where Demyx's was.

"Absolutely nothing, but you can teach me. Let's see, it's this hand you can't use…"

Axel removed Dem's hand from the top of the sitar, replacing it with his own.

"…so I'll have to take it's place. Just tell me what to do."

Demyx swallowed, not used to giving orders, or instructions. Slowly he began to tell Axel where to place each finger for the chord, deciding to start off with a very basic tune, see if that worked. He began by playing short chords, then started more complex tunes, trying to work round the same chord Axel was holding. It took a good hour but Demyx was finding it easier to get formed melodies. Axel was surprisingly patient through all this.

Gradually he began to move his fingers, creating his own chords. It sounded very different to what Dem was used to playing, but a good different. Demyx looked up in surprise as a small orb of water droplets began to form in the middle of the room. Axel didn't even look up, concentrating too hard on his own job. The melody and chords began to mix, becoming minor, then major, then… something but still sounding right. The small orb didn't grow in size, but rather expanded, the droplets getting smaller and further apart, gradually become a mist, steam.

Finally, when the tune was drawing to an end and the two stopped playing, Axel looked up and saw the sitarist sweating. At first he thought it was from over an hour of non-stop sitar playing, when he noticed the room was filled with steam. He hadn't noticed at first, heat didn't reach him in that way. He slowly let go of Demyx and his sitar and leapt across the room, flinging open the window to let the steam out and some cool air in. He turned round and saw Demyx was panting, but smiling. He'd found his element, even if only for a short while. Axel sat next to him and placed an arm over his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Dem nodded and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder, panting a little slower. Axel felt himself begin to heat up again, just from the noise and Dem's cheek wet against his neck. He pulled away slightly. Demyx looked up, a worried look in his eye. Axel waved one hand in attempt to show him it's not what he thought.

"Sorry, Dem. Don't want to make it worse for you. You're sweltering as it is."

Demyx nodded and smiled, understanding. Nonetheless he continued to lean against Axel until he'd caught his breath and the room was cleared of the humid air.

"So… lust?"

Axel turned to look at Demyx.

"Hmm? What about it?"

Demyx smiled, almost in a embarrassed way. He lay down the sitar and fiddled with his fingers.

"That's the other emotion? At breakfast? And now?"

Axel chuckled, more or less to himself and nodded once. He gave Dem's shoulder a squeeze.

"Guess it's going to be harder to hide it, now that you know. Don't worry, I won't do anything you're not ready for."

Dem's smile faded slightly. He was nervous when it got to these sorts of subjects, serious topics. He twiddled his thumbs and looked at his knees.

"Okay."

Axel held back a sigh. He was half hoping Dem would say he was ready now, but obviously he needed a little more time for this to sink in. Axel leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You take all the time you need."

Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms slowly around Axel's middle. Since they seemed quite close and open right now, Axel decided to find out what he could about his loving roomie.

"So, what about you? What happens when you… ya'know?"

Demyx loosened his hug a little and looked away from Axel. For a brief moment Axel worried he'd asked a question he shouldn't have. Demyx shook his head slightly.

"I… I really don't know."

Axel raised an eyebrow and pulled Dem's head back towards him.

"You don't? Nothing? Well, we'll just have to discover it ourselves, won't we?"

Axel tilted Dem's head up and wrapping his own arms around Demyx's shoulders, brought him into a passionate kiss.


	9. Mysteries Made known

Axel lifted his head slowly and glanced out the window. It was just turning to dusk, he'd slept most of the afternoon away. He looked down at Demyx who was still asleep in his arms and couldn't help but smile. He turned his head sideways to look at the clock and blinked in aggravation at the time. At this rate they were going to be late for this evening's meeting. He hesitated, glancing between the clock and Dem's dreaming face, then sighed, knowing he'd have to wake him at some point. He leaned forward and kissed Demyx lightly on the lips. Blue eyes opened dreamily and gazed up into the green. Axel smiled and pointed at the clock. Demyx glimpsed over at it, then took a double take and made sure he'd seen the time right. Damn, it was right. They had five minutes to get to the meeting. He sat bolt upright and fell off the bed. Axel rolled on his front and peered over the side of the bed.

"You okay?"

Dem nodded and rubbed the back of his head, where he'd bumped it on the floor. It wasn't bruised, it would be fine in a second, but they wouldn't be if they didn't get to the meeting.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner? We're going to be late… oooh Xemnas will kill us!"

Axel laughed at Demyx's unease and anxiety. He got off the bed and helped the blonde to his feet, giving him a one armed embrace round the middle. He pointed one hand at the floor and winked at Demyx, who looked down then gasped and screwed his eyes tight shut. A dark portal slowly began to open at their feet. Dem wrapped his arms round Axel's neck. Axel grinned and placed his hands firmly on Demyx's waist.

"Hold on tight, this'll get us there quick."

Demyx let out an 'eep' as he felt a sudden falling sensation. He stopped quickly and felt like he wasn't standing the right way up. He opened one eye, then the other. He looked up, then down. Axel looked down at him and Dem blushed when he realised Axel was holding him in both arms, cradled. Axel leaned in and gave Demyx a kiss as he slowly set him on the ground. He broke the kiss and smiled as Dem flushed bright red and swayed slightly. He regained his balance and let that childish grin spread across his face. Axel gave his hand a squeeze and pointed to the door of the meeting room.

"Better go in, I think everyone else is there."

Demyx nodded and opened the door, regretfully having to drop Axel's hand. He took his seat and Axel took his, throwing a few quick glances in his direction. Xemnas entered the room and sat down. For once everyone was quiet, for a few seconds before murmuring broke out.

"Quiet. I said Quiet!"

Everyone went silent again and Xemnas stood up.

"Right, I understand this is our first meeting in a while, but some issues have been raised that I should draw to everyone's attention. Firstly and most importantly… we're broke. Quiet! The basic facts are, we don't have any munny and we can't steal everything we need. So from now on anyone who goes on a mission must complete their mission and bring back at least 300 munny each. I know that's a lot but thanks to the amount of munny we've been spending on fixing the castle where you break it, we have very little for anything else. Due to this, Axel, your room can be finished by the end of this week, but to minimum cost, so you'd better be careful with it."

Axel rolled his eyes and folded his arms with a sort of pout. Demyx hid his face with his hand to keep from giggling. Xemnas looked down at his sheets of paper that reminded him what he needed to talk about. Thankfully he'd taken to writing his own papers, as Saix's handwriting was just getting worse and worse… must be nearly a full moon.

"To continue, can you please learn to clean up after yourselves! Your own rooms are fine, but the kitchen is a mess, the living room needs a new carpet and no more fights in the hallway, we cannot afford to replace it! I'm not stupid, I know who has made what mess and you will be expected to clear it up. Larxene, you're replacing the bulbs in the hallway, Marluxia you have to get that dirt out of the living room carpet. Zexion, please clean up the pocky boxes in the kitchen, just because you don't have to cook it doesn't mean you can live on it. Xigbar, pancakes, on the ceiling?! Get rid of them, I don't even know how old some of them are!"

Most of the members were looking quite pissed off by now. Axel and Demyx exchanged a few glances. They hadn't destroyed anything or made a mess in the past few days, being preoccupied with… other things. They might well be the only members not spending the next day cleaning.

"Xaldin I know it was you who ripped up some of the wallpaper in the hall, patch it up as best you can. I don't care who started that fight or how drunk you were, you're doing it! Vexen, one of your… experiments… ruined one of the rooms upstairs, I want to know that the ceiling won't fall in. Luxord for goodness sakes, make sure you clean up everything after your games nights. That includes spilled drinks, like the ones that have made the kitchen table so sticky! I understand it's too late to get started on these chores now, so I want them picked up first thing tomorrow, understood. Good, you're all dismissed. Ah, except for you Saix, I need to talk to you."

All the other members left in a bit of a rush. Axel waited for Demyx who smiled at him, once nobody was looking. He looked down when his stomach rumbled quietly. Axel rolled his eyes and waited until everyone else had gone.

"I'm going back to the room, you go find yourself something to eat."

Demyx nodded and with a brief hug, ran off towards the kitchen. Axel smiled to himself and began to wander back to the room. Demyx reached the kitchen, still deciding what he should eat, and opened the door. Before he could figure out what was happening, Demyx found himself pinned against the kitchen wall by an arm. He blinked, trying to catch his breath. Marluxia and Larxene, again. Demyx was not in the mood for this. He moved to push Marluxia out of the way and found himself being dragged off the ground. Larxene peered closely at Demyx.

"Which arm did you say it was Marly?"

"Left."

Demyx looked round wildly, he could guess what was going on. Larxene reached out for his left arm which he pulled away and lashed out at her, hitting the wall instead. Larxene frowned as she tried to get hold of the thrashing nocturne. Marluxia was having trouble as it was pinning him against the wall off the floor, sooner or later he'd get away if this continued.

"Larxene!"

"On it!"

Larxene darted forward and tried to shock Demyx. Demyx lashed out again and caught her hand. She growled at him and lunged again. He raised his arm to block her and she punched it out the way. Demyx yelped as he felt his bad arm hit the wall. Larxene held his arm down and pressed two fingers into the side of his neck with a shock of lightning momentarily blinding Marluxia. He felt Demyx go limp under his arm as he passed out and let him drop to the floor in a crumpled mess where Larxene bent down and ripped back his left sleeve. She shredded the makeshift bandage and took one look at the wound, throwing the blooded dressing to one side.

"Well look at that, you were right Marly, something was up with this arm. Definitely Axel's work. What do you think Xemnas would do if he found out?"

Marluxia shrugged as he roughly picked up Demyx and flung him over one shoulder with a sneer. They couldn't leave him here… well they could, but they needed this 'evidence'.

"Dunno, turn him into a dusk, maybe kill him. Let's try and get him there without alerting the others. Don't want Axel getting a heads up about this, he might run for it."

Larxene nodded and raised a dark portal in the doorway. She stepped in first, signalling for Marluxia to wait till she called for him. She appeared in the corner of Xemnas's office. Xemnas spun round at her sudden entrance. She glanced round and noted that she'd caught Xemnas and Saix having one of their… moments… discussions as they liked to call it. Thankfully she'd gotten there earlier, observing that Xemnas was still in his cloak and Saix only had his half off. Saix looked round his superior at the one who'd intruded on their 'alone time'.

"Sorry for… er.. Interrupting, but I have some news that may interest you, right Marly?"

She stepped aside to let Marluxia through the portal. Suddenly Xemnas had more important things to deal with.


	10. Sentanced to Demyx

Axel looked up from reading one of Demyx's books, glancing at the clock. It had been nearly half an hour since Demyx went to get something to eat, something was wrong. He got off the bed, leaving the book open on the corner of the bed so he didn't lose his place. He walked across the room and reached out for the door handle. He staggered backwards and nearly fell over his own feet when a dark portal materialised in front of the door. Saix peered out of the black, not stepping into the room.

"Axel, you're wanted by Xemnas. Don't bother trying to run."

Axel frowned and straightened himself. That was strange, Xemnas never wanted to see him, and the rare time he did, he hadn't had to send in Saix to fetch him. It must be something important, and by the look on Saix's face, it wasn't good news. He could run… but something was wrong, very wrong.

"Saix? Have you seen Demyx?"

Saix bared his teeth in a sort of snarl. His hand shot out of the portal and grabbed Axel by the front of his cloak.

"That's exactly what I've come about. You've coming with me."

Axel held his hands up in submission and stood on his tiptoes to make sure he didn't get hung by his own cloak. Saix tugged him closer, the room disappearing behind him. Axel tapped Saix's hand.

"Er, you can let go. I'm not going anywhere, pup."

Saix growled at this insult but reluctantly let go. Axel rubbed his neck and stuck his tongue out at Saix. He glared at the Berserker then blinked, just taking in what he'd been told.

"Wait, you know where Demyx is? What's going on? I demand to know"

Saix seized Axel by the wrist and pulled him through the darkness towards where a light flickered, indicating a room, Xemnas's office.

"You're in no position to demand anything, Axel!"

Axel bit back a yelp as he was flung head first into the room, landing on his face. He stood up to find out what was going on. Slowly he took in the whole room. Xemnas stood in front of his desk, that made sense it was him who wanted to see him. They weren't alone, Axel could tell. He glanced to his right and saw Larxene leaning against the wall, looking very smug. Demyx was sat in a chair with Marluxia holding his shoulder with one hand, in case he tried to get away. Vexen looked up from trying to treat Dem's arm and frowned at Axel, shook his head then turned back to his work. Demyx tried to get up, but Marluxia pulled him back to the chair. Demyx looked at Axel with nothing but apology in his eyes.

"Axel!"

Xemnas didn't even look away from Axel as Saix moved to his side. Now seeing Saix in the light, Axel wondered how he hadn't already been ripped to shreds. He was almost in full berserk form. His hair stood on end, eyes glowing. He looked ready to smash the desk in two. Xemnas cleared his throat, obviously trying to keep his face calm.

"Axel. You are here because Larxene and Marluxia accuse you of greatly harming your new room mate. After seeing the… evidence, I agree with them. It stands clearly, you have turned fire on Demyx and therefore must be punished."

Demyx nearly leapt out of the chair at hearing this. He'd missed the discussions before, having being passed out. Marluxia pulled him back to the chair, but Demyx wouldn't give up.

"No! You've got it wrong, it was an accide…"

He was cut off when Marluxia clapped a hand over his mouth and hissed a 'shut up' in his ear. Xemnas didn't even glance round. Axel glanced worriedly between Dem and Xemnas. Xemnas held up one hand, with his finger and thumb together.

"Axel, I cannot tolerate this, if you are going to injure other members, you are a threat to the organisation. Your punishment will be… death."

Axel swallowed hard. He could hear Demyx struggling to the side, along with a quiet chuckle from Larxene. Axel looked up at Xemnas, then at his hand, still raised. He snapped his fingers and Saix lunged forwards, his Claymore materializing in his hand. So many things happened at once in the short space of a few seconds.

Demyx leapt forwards, elbowing Marluxia in the stomach when he tried to stop him. As Marluxia crumpled to the floor, Larxene rushed forward to pull Demyx back, but fell face first to the hard ground when her foot 'mysteriously' got caught on Vexen's, who turned round whistling like nothing had happened. Axel took a step back, unprepared to take the blow, when something flung itself around him. Saix put his foot forwards and brought himself to a sudden halt with his heel. The claymore halted, part way through it's swing. The whole room went silent as everyone took in what had happened.

Xemnas took in the scene in a bit of shock. Axel stood, bewildered, with Demyx stood in front of him, his arms wrapped round his middle. He buried his head into his shoulder. Very carefully, Saix lifted his weapon away from the two, pulling the tip of it out of Demyx's cloak, where it had just barely scratched the leather. When Saix stepped away, dropping his weapon into nothingness, Xemnas could see that Demyx had shielded Axel as best he could. Thankfully Saix had good reflexes and stopped in time. Xemnas stepped past the two devious members laying on the floor and stopped in front of Axel and Demyx.

"Demyx?"

Demyx tightened his grip on Axel, his eyes shut as though Xemnas might kill him anyway.

"It was an accident, honest! Please, Superior, please don't kill him."

Axel let himself relax slowly and placed his arms round Demyx as the Nocturne cried into his shoulder. Xemnas pondered as he looked at the two then glanced over at Saix who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You two are… together?"

Demyx looked up at Axel. What if Axel didn't want them to know, what then? Would he be mad at him? Axel smiled down at him and nodded.

"Yeah. We're together. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Dem smiled back, wiping tears from his eyes and gradually let Axel loose from his hug and held his hand so he could face Xemnas too. Xemnas sighed and gave a faint smile when Saix's hand brushed the back of his.

"No. Nothing at all. I'm sorry Demyx, I should have listened to you, but I though you were merely in hysteria. If this really is the case then I apologise for the misunderstanding and you are both dismissed. Marluxia, Larxene…"

He turned to the two sitting on the floor, who both looked more in shock at Axel and Demyx than anything else that had happened in the last few minutes. They both turned their heads to face the Superior. Xemnas's eyes narrowed.

"Next time you two want to tell me something, get all the information first! You're dismissed."

Marluxia summoned a dark portal and practically ran through it, stumbling as he left. Larxene followed, but stood up, straightened her cloak and stuck her nose in the air as she left, walking. Vexen walked out of the door, just to be different. Axel turned away from Xemnas and Saix, not letting go of Demyx's hand, and pulled them both into a dark portal. As soon as everyone was gone, Saix forced himself to breath slower and his hair began to settle, his eyes returning to their original colour. Xemnas spun round and tugged on the zip of Saix's cloak.

"Now, where were we?"

*

Demyx almost stumbled upon arriving at his room and Axel caught him. Demyx embraced him and didn't want to let go, not if that would ever happen again. Axel slowly peeled Demyx from him and sat him on the bed.

"Take off your cloak."

Demyx blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

Axel began to unzip if for him.

"Saix nearly hit you, I've got to make sure you're alright."

Demyx blushed at Axel's caring nature for him and helped him get the cloak off his back. He winced as it fell from his arm, now without bandage, and Axel held him still as he looked over his back. His vest top was ripped, but only a tiny bit. Lifting it up he inspected the cut and was glad to see it wasn't even bleeding, it made a paper cut look bad.

"You're fine, but you need another bandage. I don't have any left, I used the last of it last time… I'll go get some from Vexen, you stay here."

Demyx nodded and finished taking his vest top off, draping it off the bedside table. Axel left the room by the door, turning to peer back in at the topless nobody as he closed the door. He shook his head slightly, trying not to suddenly heat up the corridor to sauna heat. He made his was down the corridor, then down some stairs almost hidden between Saix's room (which he never used anyway) and a broom closet. As the air got colder the further down he went, he began to notice heat radiating from himself. He tried to cool himself down as he knocked on the door of Vexen's lab.

"Come in."

Axel opened the door and strolled in, not bothering to shut it behind him. Vexen looked up from pouring something into a small pot.

"Ah, Axel. I was just about to come and find you."

Axel looked round as he walked into the almost white room, prodding at a few pickled things and colourful test tubes as he went.

"Yes, well I came here to get some more bandages for Demyx."

Vexen rummaged in his top draw for a few seconds, checked a few other drawers then picked up a roll of dressing from where he'd used it to prop up the leg of a wobbly stool. He tossed it across the room to Axel, along with the pot he'd filled up a moment ago, after putting on the lid of course.

"What's this?"

Axel unscrewed the lid of the pot and sniffed it. It smelled of strawberries… and something else…He put the lid back on, suddenly aware if it was Vexen's it might be poisonous.

"That's a soothing gel, it should help ease Demyx's pain. I've been working on it for the past few day, he came straight to me when you scarred him. Told me not to tell anyone, now I see why."

Axel blinked a few times before answering, putting the bandage and pot in his pocket.

"Well, I'd better get back to him."

Axel turned to leave when Vexen called him back.

"Hold on a second. There's one more thing I need to discuss with you."

Axel rolled his eyes and walked back across the room.

"Since you and Demyx are… together now… I think it's only right you should know. I've noticed, observed if you will, that you heat up when you're angry… along with other times. If you and Demyx were to… become more… intimate… the results could be quite… dangerous."

Axel growled to himself, not sure how long he could stay away from Demyx if that were the case, he wanted him badly now as it was. He leaned towards Vexen with a menacing glare.

"You don't know what will happen if we do, but I'm sure you know what will happen if we don't!"

Vexen shuddered as visions of the castle burning to rubble danced through his mind.

"Right… well… do remember… that gel… once a day."

Axel snorted and walked out the lab a little quicker than he'd entered. Vexen let out a sigh of relief and turned to his desk to try and figure out what might happen and if it would be worth just letting things run their course… or how to fireproof his lab…


	11. Fiery Fervor

Axel tapped on the door once before entering, unravelling the bandage as he went, taking care to lock the door behind him. Demyx sat on the bed, topless holding out his arm innocently to Axel. Axel bit the corner of his lip as he walked across the room. It was just plain annoying that Demyx was oblivious to what he was doing to Axel, how he looked. Axel held out the pot of gel to him with one hand, trying to keep his temperature at a less obvious low. Demyx dipped a finger in the gel without a word and tried to reach his upper arm. He strained and reached but couldn't seem to get the gel on his wound properly. He blushed and held the pot back to Axel.

"Could you… help me please?"

Axel frowned to himself and turned bright red. He tried not to look too much as he dipped the tips of his fingers in the cool balm and carefully rubbed over Demyx's arm. Despite the amount of training Dem managed to get out of, he was very well toned. Axel swallowed as he bandaged up Dem's arm, but couldn't help it. He wanted Dem and he wanted him now, or he'd have to burn something just to try and cool himself down. Something big. Demyx flexed his arm and smiled.

"Thanks, Axel, it doesn't hurt much now."

Axel leaned in and kissed Dem quite roughly, forcing him down onto the bed. Demyx didn't complain and wrapped his arms round Axel's neck. Axel's hands trailed down Dem's chest and towards his trousers, slipping one down the side of his hip. Demyx cut the kiss short with a gasp of breath.

"Axel, what are you…?"

Axel reconnected the kiss for a few seconds, trying to calm the nobody down. He broke the kiss for a brief moment and hinged his thumbs on the edge of Dem's boxers.

"I need you Dem. I need you now!"

Dem's eyes widened wildly as he struggled weakly to sit up. He wanted to sit up… but he didn't want to as well. Axel pulled down the rest of Demyx's clothing quickly and tossed it to one side. The cold air hit Demyx suddenly and he automatically tried to curl up. Axel held him down with a kiss, which seemed to relax him a little, and stripped himself of his own cloak and garments. Demyx opened his eyes from the kiss when he felt warm, no, hot skin against his chest. He looked down at himself and Axel and went bright red. He could feel himself going hard already and by the look in Axel's eyes, he was worse off in that area. Axel traced his hands down Dem's waist then to his legs. Demyx flinched suddenly when Axel pulled his legs apart. He let out a small whimper, unsure of what to do. Axel leaned closer.

"Try to relax, this might hurt a little."

Dem swallowed and bit his bottom lip. Axel held Dem's legs open with one hand and with the other flipped the lid off the soothing balm. He dipped his fingers in, coating them carefully before bringing his hand back to Demyx. Demyx whined and fidgeted a little but Axel held him still. He slowly pressed one finger to Dem's entrance and pushed in gradually. Demyx wriggled and bit into his lip, trying not to make much noise as he blushed in embarrassment and awkwardness. Axel pushed in the rest of the way suddenly, resulting in a gasp from Demyx, and pulled out slowly to add a second finger. Demyx clutched at the sides of the bed as Axel pressed in again and began to stretch him. Axel felt round for that special spot in Dem. When he found the bundle of nerves, everything flashed in Demyx's eyes like stars and he let out a loud moan. He gasped and shut his mouth, eyes wide open, realising that noise had come from him. Axel grinned at him, almost sadistically and Demyx flushed bright red. He slowly added a third finger and moved in again. Demyx bit his bottom lip, trying his best to stay quiet this time, in case someone heard them, but failed miserably, letting out another moan. His back arched off the bed slightly, instinctively moving towards Axel.

Once Axel thought he was well prepared, he removed his hand and pressed his hard member against Demyx's entrance. Dem closed his mouth quickly and his head shot up from where it had laid on the pillow. He looked up at Axel, worry written all over his face.

"Axel, I don't think your going to fi….uuucck!"

Axel pushed in relentlessly, barely slowing down to let Demyx get used to him. He stopped once he was fully in him, waiting as best he could for a sign from Dem. Demyx blinked through a few tears, still unable to close his mouth from the shock. He slowly began to relax, clinging to the sides of the mattress, and gave a small nod. Axel began to slowly rock his hips, then thrust into his lover. Demyx let the moans slip out of his mouth as the pain become more bearable. Dem's back arched high off the bed when Axel found the bunch of nerves again. Axel shuddered as he felt his climax nearing and could tell by the look on Demyx's face, he wasn't far behind. Demyx gave a loud cry when he came, and Axel slammed into him one final time before he released and collapsed exhausted on top of his new lover. He rolled slightly to one side and let Demyx curl up next to him, still panting. Axel planted a kiss on his forehead.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? But god, Demyx you were tight!"

Demyx gave a weak laugh and nuzzled into Axel shoulder.

"I told you, you weren't going to fit…"

Axel embraced his lover.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Demyx shook his head.

"No… but nothing… happened…"

Axel blinked, confused.

"Happened?"

Demyx nodded.

"Like you have your heat…"

Axel pondered this.

"Well, my heat seemed to go away while we… you know… maybe it goes away if you get what you want… I wonder where it goes though."

*

A loud, angry knock sounded at the door of the superiors office. Xemnas opened the door, thankfully having finished his "discussion" with Saix. Zexion stood there, bright red, looking very angry, dripping wet and naked apart from a towel wrapped round his waist held up by one hand at his side. Saix peered round the door and placed a hand over his mouth to stop him laughing. Zexion clenched his fist and yelled at Xemnas.

"I demand to know what's going on!"

Xemnas, trying not to laugh himself, managed to speak without laughing.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Zexion scowled and pointed down the hall to where his room was.

"I was in the shower when suddenly all the water started to boil and dart round the bathroom! Is this one of Vexen's experiments? Problem with the piping? Just someone mucking around?"

Zexion looked like he was about to explode in rage, so Xemnas sighed and decided the best (and safest) course of action would be to tell him the truth.

"Axel and Demyx got together and this seems to be the result of… of them…"

Rather than fainting in shock or even acting surprised like Xemnas though he would, Zexion merely spun on one foot and stormed off down the corridor waving one hand in the air.

"Great! That's just GREAT!"

He stamped off down the hall without another word and left Xemnas to laugh to himself as the racket resulted in many of the other members leaning out their rooms to wolf whistle or yell "hey Zexy" after the infuriated member.

------------------------------------

Bonus XD

Firstly I'm giving the opportunity for anyone who reads this to send a vote to me. I might drop some hints in the next few chapters about poor soaking wet Zexy and another member. This is where you come in. Whichever member you want to have interest with him, send me a review and place their name at the bottom of it. I shall count up the votes and have it in the next chapter by May! (Alert! I have changed the date to May 20th, as I had a surprisingly small number of votes L Poor Zexy, you'll make him cry)

Now, speaking of May. Any fans and such that happen to live in England, may know (or like to know) about a lovely little thing called Expo. It is a huge anime/manga convention in the Excel centre in London. It is in May so look it up and please go, I'd love to give some of my fans hugs (and even if you're not a fan I'd love to give you a hug anyway :3)


	12. Zest for Zexion

Axel rippled fire along his fingers as he cooked his toast, getting the butter out the fridge and a knife out the drawer at the same time. He switched hands briefly to lay the toast on the table and groaned in dismay as he realised he'd half melted the butter in his toasting hand. He shrugged and poured some on the toast, handing Demyx the milk at the same time. Breakfast could get hectic if you tried to do more than one thing at a time. Demyx poured out a bowl of cereal at the table. Axel had insisted on getting everything out the cupboards since Demyx wasn't quite used to the feel of walking after a night like the last.

Axel looked up from his breakfast as someone slammed the door behind him. He tapped Demyx on the shoulder and pointed behind him. Demyx looked up from his cereal. Zexion sat in the seat opposite the two scowling at nothing in particular. Demyx looked at Axel and shrugged. Axel tapped the table in front of Zexion.

"Hey, Zexion, what's up? You look a little pissed off."

Zexion looked up and snarled at Axel, who pulled his hand away quickly.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, since you two basically started it! When you two… started being intimate last night, the water in my shower went crazy and flew round the room!"

Axel nudged Demyx in the side, gently.

"Looks like we found your 'thing'"

Zexion frowned and clenched his fists.

"Yes, well thanks to your 'thing' I went to tell Xemnas in my towel and on the way back to my room everyone saw me! It seems Marluxia took an interest in what he saw and now I'm finding little 'love notes' everywhere!"

Axel snorted in laughter and Demyx shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth to stop him laughing. Zexion stood up and stamped across the room to the cupboard where he opened it and snatched up a box of pocky. He took one look at the box and ripped off a small pink note off it, reading it once before handing it to Axel, grimacing. Axel straightened the piece of paper and read it out.

"Dear Zexy, Roses are red, Violets are blue… I want to fuck you with a rake…"

Axel burst out laughing and Demyx bit his bottom lip, eyes watering with tears of laughter. Zexion sat down again and opened his pocky.

"Yeah yeah, you laugh, that's not even the worst one I've found today!… Axel, would you?"

Axel grinned and screwed the paper into a ball before setting it alight.

"Glad to. What do you mean this isn't the worst? Where have you been finding these?"

Zexion sighed and relaxed his glare slightly.

"Everywhere. Anywhere I go most days. I found one on my door, two on the stairs and five in the corridor on the way here!"

Axel raised one eyebrow as he turned his face from watching his fire disintegrate the love note.

"Well if he's that desperate, why not just give him what he wants and have it over with?"

Zexion slammed a fist on the table and got up, half a pocky sticking out of his mouth.

"I would never lower myself to that! If anyone but Marluxia needs me I'll be in the library."

He stormed to the door and opened it. He paused for a second before peeling a piece of paper off the door handle, screwing into a ball without reading it and throwing it across the table to Axel.

"Burn that one too!"

He slammed the door shut behind him. Axel flattened the screwed up ball of paper and squinted to make out the writing before handing it to Dem to read.

"There are 256 bones in your body! Would you like another?"

Demyx giggled into his hands before pushing away the rest of the cereal, deciding he wouldn't be able to eat laughing this much anyway. Axel smiled and burned the note.

"If I used one of those cheesy lines on you, would it work?"

Demyx feigned a thoughtful expression.

"Not sure, what you got?"

Axel tapped the table thoughtfully.

"You. Me. Whipped cream. Handcuffs. Any questions?"

Demyx blushed and grinned seductively.

"Just two. Where and when?"

Axel leaned closer to his lover, surprised something that cheesy had worked.

"How about your room, in two days when I get back from my next mission. That way I have time to get some handcuffs."

Demyx edged into one of Axel's embraces.

"Fine. Shame on you though, getting me all excited for nothing."

Axel laughed and kissed Dem on the forehead.

"You could barely walk here on your own this morning, I think you'll need a break."

Demyx pouted and spoke in his most childish whiny voice.

"awww, but I don't wanna."

Axel laughed and kissed the water weaver full on the lips.

"I'm sure you'll live."

*

By lunch time Zexion had found 15 other notes around the castle and dreaded to think how many he'd missed. Some of them included 'Let's play war, I'll lay down and you blow the hell out of me!', 'You're like a championship bass, I don't know if I should mount you or eat you.', 'I'm not too good at algebra, but doesn't U+I = 69?' and 'If it's true that we are what we eat, I could be you by morning!'. The first two went in the nearest bin, the third got ripped to shreds and thrown on the floor, the last one (found in the bathroom) was half successfully flushed down the toilet.

Zexion opened the kitchen door, checking both handles twice before making his way to the table where Axel, Demyx and Xigbar sat, eating makeshift lunches, not wanting to clean up much. Zexion sat down, not really feeling like eating, just felt safer knowing he'd already checked this room. Xigbar poked Axel in the arm.

"Should I tell him or you?"

Zexion looked up, worried.

"Tell me what?"

Axel sighed and held out a pink flowery envelope.

"Marluxia left this for you. Don't ask me what it is, I don't know, but I don't think it's good."

Zexion hesitated before taking the note. He peeled open the seal and slowly took the letter out. He read it silently, knowing whatever it was it was safer on the paper than in the heads of any other member. It read "Dear Zexy" great, nice start, "I have a little proposal"… this didn't sound good. "If you ever want to see your beloved book again, come to my room before 3. Love Marly." Zexion swallowed hard and glowered at the piece of paper. He wouldn't have his book, it was a bluff. Nobody dared touch any of his things, let alone his book. He shook the envelope to check if there was anything else inside and something small and rectangular fell out. He picked it up and turned it over. It was his bookmark, there was no mistaking it. Now it was personal. He swept the letter and envelope off the table as he stormed out of the room, slamming to door hard behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, Xigbar and Axel both leapt for the discarded letter at the same time and read it, Demyx peering over their shoulders. The three exchanged knowing looks and laughed.

----------------------------------------------

Expo on Saturday! I hope I get random hugs J

Anyone too shy to tell me they're going, I'm going as a Tobi (with a whiteboard because nobody can hear me through my mask) Please give hugs generously.

Since the poll worked sooo well (yay sarcasm) I'm not sure if I should set up another or not. I'll give it a go, as I like to know what the reader wants.

My poll this week now has a wider choice.

What do you want to see in the next chapter (in terms of smex XD)?

I take all answers into account, anything goes and I'll see what I can do. (Please remember this is my first EVER fan fiction, first ever yaoi and first ever lemons, so please don't flame, but hints are helpful J)


	13. Flowery fantasy

Zexion almost ran down the corridor skidding round the corners and tripped twice clambering up the stairs. He put out his hands to stop him running into the wall and stopped in front of Marluxia's door, pounding on it as he yelled.

"Marluxia, Let me in! You'd better not have touched my book!"

Zexion stopped trying to break the door down when he heard a voice from in the room.

"It's open, come in Zexy."

Zexion snarled as he clutched the door handle and shoved the door open, stepping into the room. The door shut behind him. Marluxia lay on the bed with his cloak half unzipped, draping off one shoulder. His hand patted the bed.

"So Zexy. You like it gentle or rough?"

Zexion stood still, almost a statue if he weren't shaking from rage. He clenched his fists and clamped his teeth together trying not to yell too loud.

"Where's my book!? Give it back to me!"

Marluxia's 'seductive' face fell to a saddened frown as he sat up. He pulled up his cloak back onto his shoulder but did nothing when it fell back down again. He reached under the bed and pulled the book out from where he'd hidden it and handed it to Zexion without even looking up. Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried to blink them back, turning his head from the other member.

"Here. Since it would be so awful to be with me… I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone…"

Zexion snatched his book and spun on one foot to open the door and storm out. Something, guilt maybe, made him look back over his shoulder. Marluxia was sat on the other side of the bed facing the wall. Even from where he stood across the room he could tell Marluxia was crying. His frown faded and his hand fell from the door handle. He sighed and propped his book against the wall. Cursing himself for even considering it he reached for the door again. When he heard a sniff behind him he stopped again and turned round. He couldn't help it, Marluxia looked pitiful. Zexion sighed to himself and crawled up onto the bed behind Marly. He lay his head on the other member's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Rough. I like it rough."

Marly's head snapped up and turned to Zexion, rubbing the tear streaks from his cheeks.

"R…really?"

Zexion nodded with a sigh and almost jumped out of his skin when Marly spun round and pressed his lips against Zexy's. Both members fell to the bed as Marly began to pull the rest of his cloak off. Zexy flinched a little when Marly unzipped his cloak and tugged his shirt off over his head. Zexion shuffled slightly to let Marluxia pull at his trousers and pants. Zexion finished pulling off the rest of Marly's cloak and raised his eyebrows at seeing Marluxia had obviously thought ahead and not worn clothes under his cloak.

When finally both members had thrown their clothes to the floor, Marluxia pressed himself against Zexion, smothering his neck with kisses and nips. Zexion blushed at how this was somehow turning him on and how really desperate Marluxia must have been for this. Marly ran his fingers over Zexion's lips and teased them open for entry. Zexy shut his mouth again. Marluxia grinned seductively and slowly pulled his hand away from Zexion's mouth.

"Your choice. I'm gonna do it with or without."

Zexion pulled his head forward and took Marluxia's fingers into his mouth before he could pull away. Marly laughed and danced his fingers round Zexion's tongue, pulling out when he felt they were quite ready. Zexion shifted uncomfortably underneath him as Marluxia reached round to spread his legs out. Zexion winced as Marly's cold fingers made their way to his entrance. Zexion left out a short squeal when he suddenly felt the first finger penetrate him. He blinked back some tears as he automatically edged away from the pain. Marluxia held strong holding him still by the waist as he hurriedly added as second and began to stretch him. Zexion clenched his teeth and swallowed, squirming as Marluxia added a third finger, obviously desperate to get the preparing over with. Once he felt the small member was quite ready he set his hand on the other side of Zexion's waist and positioned himself. Zexion screwed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into Marly's shoulders anticipating the pain. Marluxia slowly began to thrust into Zexion wrapping his arms round Zexion's waist. Zexion breathed back a moan and dug his nails into Marly's back.

With a single heave, Marluxia pulled himself into a sitting position hauling Zexy up too. Zexion bit his tongue to keep him from screaming as he almost dropped the last distance sheathing Marluxia completely. Marly held him tight as he shuddered, letting him get used to it as he tightened his grip on Marluxia's shoulders. Marly tried to keep patient, remembering how small Zexion's body really was, that it might not take the strain. When Zexion's grip relaxed slightly, Marluxia began to move, thrusting his hips up gradually faster. Zexion buried his head into Marly's neck, gasping while trying not to groan. He suddenly felt ecstasy burst through the immense pain, wrapping his legs round Marluxia's middle to try and pull off Marly a little, he felt far too small and short to accommodate Marluxia in the right ways.

Marluxia clasped Zexion's middle tight as he helped the petite member move up and down with each thrust. Zexion let out a long moan when he came but Marluxia knew he wasn't quite finished yet. He moved one hand to stroke Zexion's neglected member and began pumping with each thrust. Zexion whimpered into Marluxia's neck as he felt himself go hard again and sense pressure build from Marluxia. He pulled his neck away from Marly, knowing what that pressure meant.

"No… Marluxia… not inside…."

Marluxia grinned sadistically as he thrust and pumped faster. He leaned forward and purred in Zexion's ear.

"Hmm? Like this?"

He thrust up and pulled Zexion's hips towards him as he released deep inside his lover. Both of the exhausted lovers collapsed on the bed panting. Zexion slowly began to catch his breath and turned to Marluxia frowning.

"Didn't I say… not inside!"

Marluxia laughed as he embraced his blue haired beauty. He ran a hand down Zexion's side and squeezed his backside.

"But didn't it feel good?"

Zexion winced at the grope and felt a warm trail run down his leg. He frowned and tried to sit up slowly but groaned in pain and stayed laying down. Marluxia felt the warm and brought his hand back to Zexion's head where he brought him into a kiss. Zexion broke it and lay on his back panting.

"Yeah, that was why I didn't want you to…"

Marluxia smiled and stroked Zexion's hair. He pulled the blanket off the floor and over them both. Marly's face became a little more serious.

"Zexy. I know we don't really have hearts but…"

Zexion placed a finger over Marly's lips and smiled.

"I guess the sex will have to do then. But next time try and do as I say."

Marluxia grinned as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms tight round his new lover.

"There will be a next time?"

Zexion laughed.

"Only if you behave. No more love notes… or at least, not as many. Deal?"

Marluxia smiled and nodded.

*

Saix walked into the kitchen and made himself a coffee. He turned round and sat down, all without looking around. He looked up as he heard some giggling and sat Axel, Demyx and Xigbar snickering into their hands. Saix's eye twitched as he sipped at his coffee.

"What's so funny?"

Axel laughed out loud and pointed behind Saix. Saix turned round and let his head fall into his hands at the sight. Flowers coated the entire wall. Xigbar laughed and swiped his hand through the flowers. Nothing happened and Saix gave a questioning look. Xigbar prodded a large flower and his finger went right through.

"It's an illusion. Guess we know who's been getting it on."

Saix couldn't help but smile. At least there wouldn't be any more silly love notes lying around. Thank goodness he got to one before Zexion found it. It read 'If I followed you home, would you keep me…' on the front and '…as a sex slave?' on the back. He smiled to himself and checked the paper was still in his pocket. Xemnas was going to be quite surprised. Tonight might be quite interesting.


	14. Secret Statements

**Axel groaned as he woke up, rolling out of the bed, trying not to wake Demyx. A knock at the door made Axel turn his head. He made sure Demyx was still asleep then opened the door a crack, suddenly aware he didn't have his pyjama top on. He peered out and saw Saix.**

'**Saix? What are you doing here at this time?'**

**Saix gave Axel a questioning look before sighing to himself and stifling a yawn.**

'**Xemnas wants us all to report to the assembly room. He's going to assign us all missions.'**

**Axel sighed and scratched his head.**

'**Alright, we'll be there in a second.'**

**Saix nodded and continued up the corridor, knocking on doors as he went. Axel turned back to Demyx, reluctant to wake his sleeping lover. He leaned forward and kissed Dem on the forehead. Demyx blinked slowly and looked up at Axel.**

'**Morning'**

**Axel smiled and turned to the drawers to find some decent (washed) clothes.**

'**Morning, sleepyhead. Xemnas called a meeting, something about our next missions.**

**Demyx sat up and went a bit pale. His head swum with memories of his last failure of a mission. Axel noticed and patted Dem on the shoulder.**

'**I'm sure he wouldn't send you back there again. That would just be cruel.'**

**Demyx nodded and picked up some clothes he'd laid out for himself yesterday. Once they'd both finished dressing and grabbed their cloaks, Axel began to open a dark portal when Demyx stopped his hand.**

'**Can we walk today?'**

**Axel nodded and let the portal fade. Even he wanted to prolong this meeting as long as possible. He opened the door for Dem and they both made their way to the assembly room. Half way down the corridor Axel noticed Demyx still looked nervous and held his hand.**

'**You'll be fine.'**

**Demyx turned to him.**

'**Promise?'**

**Axel kissed him on the cheek.**

'**I promise.'**

**Demyx smiled and they carried on their way to the assembly room. Axel opened the door to let Demyx through first. Looking round he quickly saw they weren't the last ones. Marluxia and Zexion's seats were empty. The rest of the members sat in almost silence, exchanging glances and laughing to themselves. Finally Marluxia materialised in his seat followed a few minutes later by Zexion, whose appearance sent most of the room into a fit of giggles. Zexion slouched and scowled at them. Everything fell silent when Xemnas appeared in the room. He looked round at every member.**

'**I'm going to be brief, give you each the world you're going to be working in, then I'll give you all a time, the hour according to your number. At this time you will come to my office and I'll give you the details of your mission. You aren't to know the details of each others mission as if one blabs this could jeopardise our whole plan. I am also warning you know, you are very likely to come in contact with Roxas's somebody.'**

**The members all turned to look at Roxas, who looked at his feet as though he hadn't heard. Xemnas cleared his throat, calling the attention of the organisation back to him.**

'**Right, Xigbar you'll be working in the Land of dragons, Xaldin the castle of the beast…'**

**Axel groaned and drummed his fingers quietly on the side of his chair as Xemnas droned on and on.**

'…**Demyx will be in Hollow Bastion, oh you too Axel. Meeting over.'**

**Xemnas vanished and the members began to mutter to one another, a little confused at this. Never had they had to hide missions from each other before. Axel jumped down from his chair and headed towards the door. Demyx caught up with him, a worried look spread across his face. Axel turned and smiled at him.**

'**Hey, isn't this great, same world.'**

**Demyx nodded slowly, no less worried. Axel caught this look and asked.**

'**What's wrong?'**

**Demyx looked Axel in the eye and stopped midway down the corridor.**

'**Well… what if they're sending more than one of us to a world for a reason. I mean what if it's really dangerous?'**

**Axel stopped and turned round. He held Demyx by the shoulders and embraced him, he knew Demyx was still a little unsettled about missions in general.**

"**Well we know your element works again, you just need someone to teach you how to use it properly without exerting yourself. Maybe Xigbar could help you."**

**Demyx nodded.**

"**Okay Axel, I'll try." **

**Axel smiled and gave Dem a peck on the cheek and began off down the corridor.**

"**I'm going to get something to eat, I'll see you after the personal meetings."**

**Demyx nodded and wandered back to the room. Something didn't feel quite right about all this.**

*****

**Axel sat down on the chair in front of Xemnas's desk.**

"**Alright. Out with it. Why all the secrecy?"**

**Xemnas sighed and handed Axel a piece of paper. Axel turned it over. It had a brief mission statement and a few conditions. Xemnas summed it up quickly.**

"**Basically you and Demyx will be going to the same world, but you won't be in the same area, in fact your missions are completely different. You can't know what Demyx's is but your is to give information on us to Sora, Roxas's other half. You have to make it seem like it's information you aren't supposed to give. Trust me this is vital. Once your mission is done you'll rendezvous with Demyx at these co-ordinates."**

**Xemnas pointed to the paper. Axel nodded. Xemnas leaned forward slightly.**

"**Oh and Axel, make sure nothing happens that would greatly wound Sora while he's with you. If he dies, so does Roxas. It's a nobody thing, doesn't work the other way round though, if Roxas died, Sora would live on. Keep that in mind. Burn that will you."**

**Axel nodded and burnt his mission statement, that he'd finished reading, into ashes and let it crumble on Xemnas's desk as he left the room.**

*****

**Demyx knocked quietly on the door and walked in. He sat in the chair and was handed his mission statement. His eyes bulged slightly while reading it and Xemnas felt he might as well explain.**

"**I haven't told you yet, you and Axel are not working together, your missions are entirely different. See your mission is to test Sora. We need to know how ready he is for this and how it will affect our plans. You simply have to fight Sora, not kill him, but hurt him if necessary. For this strategy to work he needs to know how strong some of us are. Please refrain from telling anybody your mission. You'll rendezvous with Axel at those co-ordinates."**

**Xemnas took the mission statement back off Demyx and ripped it up himself, Demyx's water wouldn't have been as affective as Axel's fire. **

"**You can go now."**

*****

**Demyx walked into his room to find Axel laying on the bed, apparently deep in thought. He didn't even realise someone was in the room with him until Demyx leaned his back against the side of the bed with a sigh as he sat down. Axel leaned slightly over the edge of the bed.**

"**Get your mission? What was it?"**

**Demyx shook his head slowly.**

"**I've been told not to tell anybody."**

**Axel lifted Demyx's head up slightly and kissed him full on the lips.**

"**I'm not a somebody, I'm a nobody."**

**Dem smiled and had to agree, this was different to what Xemnas had asked him to keep quiet about. He beckoned Axel closer and whispered the briefings of his mission statement in his ear. When both the nobodies pulled back again both had a look of worry mixed with fear on their faces. Demyx knew his mission was quite a shock to Axel. After all, it was Axel who'd taken it upon himself to train and teach Roxas at the beginning and both were quite good friends, even if they hadn't been able to spend much time together of late. Axel's own mission briefing ran through his mind. If Sora died, so did Roxas. His face fell to a serious frown and he spoke to Demyx without making eye contact.**

"**Please, Dem. Don't hurt him. If something happens to Sora then Roxas…"**

**Demyx didn't need to hear anymore. He placed a finger delicately on Axel's lips and smiled weakly.**

"**I promise."**

* * *

**OMG, Sooo sorry it took so long. I've been so busy, then whenever I sat down to type it, boom writers block. I knew what to write but not how to write it. Lame excuse I know. Please all who've actually bothered waiting for this next chapter *hands over massive stack of cookies* I promise, this fic will be over soon… If you're willing to still keep with me, then hold on tight, the next few chapters may be a bumpy ride.**

**-Secret.**


	15. Demyx's Duties

A few days had passed since the personal meetings and all of a sudden it seemed, it was mission time. Demyx had spent the last few days training. His wound was almost completely healed and his element was coming back to him more each day. His water clones had grown greatly in number. He was very pleased with himself, the water clones couldn't attack really but more the better if he wanted to keep his promise to Axel.

Axel in the meantime had been memorising his line. Demeaning as it was, he'd even been given a script, exactly what to say. Apparently every detail was essential.

Demyx walked into their room, panting slightly after training with Xigbar to see Axel sat on the bed mouthing words to himself with his eyes closed. Demyx stood and watched. Not a single stutter, Axel knew his lines by heart. He opened his eyes and looked up at Demyx.

"Ready?"

Demyx nodded with a small smile.

"As ever, let's go."

The two headed to the meeting room where Saix had set up their dark portals to their separate destinations in Hollow Bastion. Demyx looked towards his doorway with a worried look. Axel's hand fell gently on his shoulder.

"Remember, I promised you'd be alright."

Demyx turned with a big grin on his face, the kind that gave Axel… what was that word? Hope.

"Right. And I'll keep my promise too."

Demyx leaned forward and kissed Axel on the lips before walking boldly into his portal. Saix coughed slightly at the corner of the room, not keen on the public display of affection. Axel blushed and hurried into his portal.

*

Demyx tried to gather himself as he was sucked through the darkness. He hadn't been totally honest with Axel. On his last mission, yes, he'd ran away from Cerberus. But after that he'd come across Sora, Roxas' somebody. He'd also lied a little to Axel about his element. He had managed to summon water, but only water clones, not a single attack. It had pained him so much. That Sora kid beat his clones easily and Demyx had made a hasty retreat. But like Axel, he'd had a script, he was meant to say word for word. He couldn't learn it like Axel had, so he'd wrote it on flashcards.

This time wasn't going to be much different. Demyx still was weakened, he still feared Sora and he still didn't know his lines… he'd make it up on the spot. Someone else should have done this job. No, this was different. He had Axel's promise that he'd be alright. The fire elementalist did know what he was talking about most of the time.

Light appeared and the darkness began to fade. Sora and his friends stood right in front of Demyx. Right, improvisation time.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively."

That was the best he could come up with? No wonder they got scripts.

"_Scram."_

"_Didn't we catch you messing around in the underworld?"_

Damn it, now with the questions. This wasn't covered in the script.

"_How'd a wimp like you get into organization XIII?"_

Ouch. He was very weak last time, there was no need for words like that. Demyx stumbled back a step. This Sora was a lot stronger than the one he'd met before.

"_I bet you can't even fight."_

"_Yeah, but we can"_

Such goading words, but true. He could fight, but not in the way Sora wanted him to if he wanted to keep his promise to Axel. He might look weak but when he was at full power, he'd been a force. Not that he ever liked to fight. He stuck out his arm with an almost scolding finger, like a parent telling off a child.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance."

Sora summoned the keyblade and his friends looked ready to fight. No, no he wasn't ready yet. Demyx turned round, he had to gather himself.

"Oooh, I told them they were sending the wrong guy…"

Demyx's ears picked up part of the conversation behind him. At least this Sora was decent enough to not attack someone while his back was turned.

"…_Organization's made up of nobodies."_

"_Right, no hearts!"_

Demyx straightened up. That wasn't true. If they had no hearts, they wouldn't be able to love, and Demyx knew for a fact that he loved Axel, more than anything. But then, what else could it be that made nobodies different from others. No, he wouldn't believe it. He turned back round.

"Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad…"

"_You can't trick us!"_

A slight anger fell over Demyx. Who were these to say whether or not he could feel. How could they ever know. At least he remembered the last line of his script.

"Silence, traitor."

He pointed deliberately at Sora, as he'd been told to. He felt his element surging around him at water droplets rose from the ground. He had to keep himself from smiling proudly, his training was paying off. Last time he'd needed an object to summon his sitar, hopefully this time he wouldn't need one. He shot his arm into the air and felt the cold water swirl around his fingertips, slowly forming. He broke the weaving and his sitar appeared above his hand. He caught it and twirled it in the air, not helping letting out a smirk. This. This was what he'd missed so long. But nonetheless, he had to remember his promise.

"Dance, water, dance!"

Water clones sprung up around him. A worthwhile shield. Sora and his friends leapt into action, slicing away at his clones, zapping them with magic and occasionally managing to break other clones using one of their own. Demyx tried to concentrate on his sitar playing but it was harder with a real opponent. The instant the last water clone was gone, Sora leapt at Demyx and hit him hard on the shoulder with his keyblade. Demyx reeled back slightly. That hurt. He held his sitar in front of him a little, hoping it could suffice as a shield too. Sora ran at him again, hitting him with a combo. Demyx screwed his eyes shut and let out a yelp.

Water surged up around him in a line of towering torrents. Sora gasped and jumped back a step. At least it kept him from attacking, but it didn't hurt Sora, the promise remained intact. Water didn't hurt as much in torrents and bubbles as it would in a sudden flood. Demyx let some water bubbles fall around Sora to keep him at bay. One of Sora's friends hit him from behind and he lost his concentration. Immediately Sora was back in there.

Demyx felt cuts and bruises appear where ever he left himself open to them. His sight waned slightly and desperation forced him to repeat his defences. Demyx sent up a tight circle of water torrents around him. He panted slowly to himself as he felt consciousness waver. Surly Sora couldn't reach him now. A splash made him turn as he saw Sora slicing through the torrents and right towards him, not stopping. Too weak now to fight back, Demyx let out a whimper as Sora slashed the keyblade across his chest.

Demyx stumbled backwards, something… something important, clenched at his… heart? He panted and fell to his hands and knees. His left hand gripped his sitar tight but it felt like it was slipping away. He slowly began to bring himself to his knees. In that instant, it was gone. His sitar, his element. Suddenly, half of him was gone. It felt like he'd been torn straight down the middle. He let out a retched gasp and let his hands fly to his head, almost checking he was still there.

"No waaaaayyy!"

He slumped forward, everything was gone, leaving. Axel. He felt his heart… it was a heart… right? Felt it ache. A sideways glace at his arm saw black, almost flakes, drifting up away from him. He was fading. He let out a small, gurgled cry as a bright light engulfed him, his element embracing a last goodbye. Darkness began to fade and light appeared. And in that instant, Demyx was gone.

* * *

Author here… don't kill me please. I promise, it's not the end yet. *hides from angry fans* er… since I may not live to make another chapter at this rate… I'm going into hiding for a few days till the heat cools off… basically I'm off on holiday. I le ave a peace offering of chocolate brownies. *runs*


	16. Axel's Anguish

Axel waited patiently in the darkness until it was time to make his appearance. He mouthed his lines to himself, apparently if he got so much as one word wrong the whole plan could fail, though to be honest he was sure Xemnas was going a little over the top with some of these missions. Maybe he'd fit in something of his own just to piss him off. Light appeared and Axel sighed quietly as he leaned his back against a cliff wall. He watched the rehearsed scene play out before him…

'_As for Riku, perhaps you should ask your king.'_

'_Stop!'_

The king, or at least who Axel had to assume was the king, leapt into the dark portal as he saw Xemnas vanish. He had to admit, Xemnas seemed to know what he was doing and was good at guessing exactly what was going to happen, who was going to react and how.

'_He's gone…'_

Ah, there Sora was. Axel had been paying too much attention watching Xemnas's display. Sora sat promptly on the ground and pounded his fist into the dust. He seemed quite frustrated at something. Right, this was almost his cue.

'_Sora, Goofy.'_

The trio looked out upon where an army once massed. Axel grinned to himself. This must all be very confusing for them.

'_What's going on?'_

Axel smirked, his lines reading themselves in his head. His first line came out almost robot-like and he realised he'd have to sound a little less fake.

'Way to fall right into their trap.'

Sora and his friends ran towards Axel and held their weapons, ready to fight. No. Axel knew it wasn't his job. He kept a smile from creeping across his face. This kid was so much like Roxas… for those who knew what to look for. Axel stepped forwards, leaving his comfortable leaning spot.

'C'mon, it's a set-up by organization XIII'

Axel walked towards Sora and his friends.

'Xemnas is using you to destroy the heartless- that's his big master plan.'

Actually that was a total lie, he wouldn't even tell any of the other members what the big picture was. Just tiny pieces and only when he needed them to do something.

'_Xemnas?'_

Obviously these buffoons hadn't been paying attention.

'The guy you just saw. He's their leader.'

**Their** being him too. Time for some improvisation, this script was boring. Oh how he was going to get a tongue lashing from Saix when he got back but it's not like he was going to leave out any of the words… just add a few.

'Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S'

Well it was fun treating them like idiots.

'_Organization XIII wants to get rid of the heartless?'_

Apparently, Axel had no clue really. He never liked those little black sludge balls anyway.

'Man, you're slow.'

Axel pointed teasingly at the keyblade.

'Every Heartless slain with that keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the organization is after.'

'_So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?'_

'I'm not telling.'

Boy these guys were fun to wind up. Why hadn't he asked for a mission like this earlier.

'_Tell us!'_

'_You… you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!'_

Axel's memory jogged. Right, a few missions back. Xemnas never did say what he wanted her for…

'Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorised?'

Yeah, whoops, that wasn't in the script either. Oh well, if he already knew, might as well.

'_Where is Kairi?'_

Axel's… heart? His heart almost felt for Sora. What could it be like to have someone so close to you snatched away. Well he would see her again. Even if he wasn't allowed to know it yet. Axel scratched his head. He was tempted to tell him, but he shouldn't.

'_Please. Just tell me!'_

Axel looked to the sky, so close to cracking. He couldn't keep to his script much longer.

'Look, about Kairi…'

Come on, drag it out. Saix should be here any moment.

'I'm sorry.'

A sudden voice made Axel jump.

'Axel.'

Saix materialised between Axel and the trio. Right on time as always. Axel breathed an inward sigh of relief. But of course outside he still had to act like he was shocked to see Saix.

'Uh-oh!'

Axel summoned a dark portal and dropped through. That was harder than he thought. He could have stuck to the script exactly but wouldn't it seem suspicious if he answered questions not asked or worse didn't give the answer to some at all. That would have made it look totally fake.

Ground touched his feet and Axel laughed to himself at how silly he must have looked back there. He opened his eyes and saw he was at the rendezvous coordinates. A large cliff top looked out over a deep ravine where telltale signs of a great battle showed everywhere. But now of course, it was empty. Axel sat, his legs dangling off the Cliffside, to await Demyx and Saix, then return. The sun began to set. It wasn't as beautiful as in Twilight Town, but then again, not many other worlds got a sunset like that.

*

Axel opened his eyes slowly to see Saix standing above him.

'Axel, get up. We're going back.'

Axel yawned and sat up. It was dark but just barely. He looked around. They couldn't leave yet, Demyx still hadn't arrived.

'Wait, Saix. Demyx isn't here yet. We can't leave without him.'

Saix turned away from Axel and with a very stern voice, one Axel had never heard before, issued the command again.

'Axel. We're leaving.'

Axel got up and his face fell straight. He followed Saix into the dark portal. They materialised in the middle of the empty meetings room and Saix instantly turned to leave. Axel knew something was wrong. He spoke with a low, serious voice, one a little unfamiliar to himself.

'Saix.'

Saix stopped in his tracks but did not turn round.

'Saix. Where is Demyx.'

Saix let out a deep sigh.

'Axel. He's not coming.'

Axel started forward with a shock.

'W-what do you mean, not coming?'

Saix turned to Axel slowly and even in the dim light of the room, Axel could see the dark guise on his face, the bloodshot look in his eyes. Saix, the berserker of the organisation looked like he was about to cry. A lump caught in Axel's throat.

'Axel. Demyx… he never made it back from his mission.'

Axel's chest went tight. He couldn't breath. Saix turned to the door again, opening it for a moment before almost whispering back.

'He's dead. I'm sorry.'

With that Saix left and Axel stood in the middle of the empty, silent, darkened room alone. A groan escaped his lips. Slowly it turned into a loud, retched wail that echoed off the walls. Tears streamed down his face and fell to the floor. Axel did likewise and fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms round his middle and chest and curled towards his knees. There, on the floor, he wept until sunrise, then exhausted, slept.

*

Axel woke the next morning, in his… Demyx's bed. Memories of the previous night flashed through his head. He sat bolt upright and sprinted out the door. It had to be a bad dream, yes that was it, a nightmare. Axel tore down the hall way and burst into the kitchen, expecting Demyx to be there, a silly smile across his face, cooking breakfast. No. Nobody was there. There wasn't even any food. He took off again and ran through the entire castle. He checked almost every room.

Finally he stood outside the meeting room, panting, his chest shuddered with every breath. He had no tears left to cry, but it didn't stop his eyes from trying. His hand reached for the door handle but it twisted before he could open it. The door creaked open and Xemnas stood there.

'Come in Axel, we've been waiting to start the meeting.'

Axel dragged his heavy feet into the room and sat in his chair. He looked round to the other chairs and felt his stomach drop when he saw only Xigbar, Luxord, Saix and Xemnas sat in their chairs. Axel looked round and choked out a few words in a cracked voice.

'W-where are…'

'They didn't come back. None of them did.'

Axel swallowed hard, almost glad he was interrupted by Xemnas but… Axel had never thought of it before but the organization was, well almost like a family to him. The pain of losing Demyx had cut him open at the seams, where his life was spilling out and now, losing so many of his 'family'…it was like someone was tugging on the last threads. Axel leaned forwards and sobbed dry tears into his lap. The others didn't look as bad as he did but after closer inspection Axel could tell that Saix had been crying too, Xigbar had hardly tried to put his hair up in it's usual ponytail and Luxord had dark bags under his eyes bigger than any he'd kept his gambling winnings in.

The only one who didn't seem phased by this was Xemnas. He sat in his chair, not caring that those there were hardly in the state to listen. His stern face fell to a softer one as he looked upon his broken organization.

'Friends. I understand our loses. I promise you my plan is almost complete.'

Axel snarled under his breath. Who cared anymore. If there was no one to share it with, he didn't want a heart. Xemnas continued however.

'I'll set you each one last mission… and then you are free of these wretched lives.'

Axel sat up straight, hardly believing his ears. The others looked just as shocked. Xemnas had an almost kindly smile on his face, but a saddened, worried look too. He looked almost like a child setting free a beloved pet. Was he… giving them permission to die? Axel never thought he'd want, or need that permission. Xemnas carried on.

'Saix, Xigbar, Luxord. You three shall stay here until Sora comes for me. Axel.'

The leader turned his gaze to the tormented pyromaniac.

'Axel. You must lead Sora here. Once that is done, you are freed from the organization. Forever.'

Axel nodded solemnly. But one could wonder. Can a nobody truly have death? Without a heart, is there a soul to go on? Demyx had a heart, even if nobody else wanted to believe it. Demyx had to have gone on… he had to. Axel closed his eyes with a short forced smile. He wished he could go on too… maybe. All he'd have to do is complete this one, last, mission.

* * *

….. Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me…. D:

Look this isn't the end… one chapter (maybe two if it's too long) left to go.

I promise everything will be wrapped up… just… pray keep in mind… er… without authors there are no stories… you cant just kill off ones you don't like… :S

I will try and have the next (possibly last) chapter up soon.

In the meantime… the three 'R's

Read, Review, Relive.

-Secret 3


	17. End Eternity

Axel felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't eaten since before his last mission, the last time he'd seen Demyx. There were two reasons for that. The first was that every time his body decided there was enough water in it, he'd start crying again, he wasn't in the state of mind to eat. Besides, reason number two, if he did feel like eating, there was no food left to eat anyway. Every shelf had been emptied and not one of the last few members knew why. Not that it mattered, they would be dead within the next few days anyway and not from starvation.

Xemnas had handed him a slip of paper and Axel had not wanted to look at it, fearing another horrid script. It meerly stated the location Sora would be, were Axel should place the portal and where it should open up after. It also read right at the bottom 'No more boundaries. Good luck.' Axel had to assume that meant he could say what he liked, after all it no longer mattered. Axel would complete his mission and then he could go, gone forever. Finally.

Guilt swept through his mind for the hundredth time that morning. It was the day after the meeting, a whole day and two nights since Demyx had died. Axel blamed himself. After all he was the one who told Dem not to hurt Sora. It was his fault, if he hadn't forced Demyx to make that promise, he might still be here now. Axel had broken his own promise to take care of his lover on that mission. Axel straightened his cloak as he stood up from the bed in their room. If that was the case, then he deserved to die.

Axel headed to the meeting room one last time. Here they would all say goodbye, it was to be their final meeting. He opened the doors. The last members stood, on the ground. No chairs, no levels, no numbers. Right now, this very moment, they were equal beings waiting on their deathbed. Axel joined the small group and waited. Xemnas smiled carefully at each member, knowing deep down they all hated him for one reason or another, more so of recent. He cleared his throat and calmly announced.

'I'm proud to have led this organisation but now all that's over. This last mission will see you all pass on, and I just want to say a last farewell, for if there isn't a next life, we may never meet again. Say your goodbyes and take position for your ultimate task.'

Each member gave a nod and one by one bade each other farewell in their own ways. Axel didn't realise how personal, how bad this would feel. Xigbar held out his hand to shake. Knowing what a stubborn old fool Xigbar could be, Axel took the hand to shake. Axel took in a shocked gasp as he was pulled forward into a warm embrace. He returned the hug and pulled back to see a stern, unhappy look on the marksman's face. The pit in his stomach grew and weighed him down. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't he just have left, no goodbyes, knowing they'd never meet again. Why couldn't he have had this with Demyx.

He turned to the next organization member, Luxord. Luxord smiled and gave the fire wielder a quick hug before placing his hands around Axel's and dropping a small bag in it. Axel peered down and saw the last of Luxord's money in his hand. Axel let a small smile escape his lips as he shook his head. He handed back the bag.

'Where I'm going, I won't be needing it.'

Luxord nodded with a smile.

'Aye, but neither will I.'

He went to hand Axel the bag again but Axel held out his hand to stop him.

'Just in case.'

Luxord let a tearless sob out and hugged Axel again, though Axel wasn't ready for it. Axel knew he had no intention of coming back alive and it gave Luxord a small ray of hope to think that Axel expected him more likely to survive.

Axel turned to Saix, the terrifying member who on at least one occasion deliberately tried to kill him. Saix walked forwards, almost mechanically and held out his arms to Axel. Axel walked into his embrace slowly and felt deeply saddened when Saix pulled him in to a tight embrace and whispered in his ear.

'I'm so sorry I couldn't help Demyx. I wish I could trade his life for mine.'

Axel clenched the back of Saix's coat as dry tears tried to leak from his eyes. How many times had he said that to himself. He needn't worry about not crying though, Saix was doing that for him, tears staining Axel's shoulder. It seemed in a way Demyx had somehow brightened the lives of every organization member, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Axel turned from Saix to Xemnas who simply stood there with a straight face, unmoving. Axel decided finally to make the first move. If he was never to see any of these again, he might as well end on good terms. He stepped forward and held out his hand. Xemnas shook his hand, still no emotion. Axel sighed and looked down slightly, he couldn't look Xemnas in the eye to say this, unless he wanted to start crying again.

'It's been… nice working with you, sir.'

Axel looked up and saw Xemnas's lips curled down at a slight angle. At first Axel thought he was angry but looked and saw Xemnas's eyes were closed. Almost like he was in pain. Xemnas let his other hand fall on Axel's and his hands held Axel's tightly. He opened his eyes to reveal them quite watery. Axel's heart…? Axel's heart felt for him then. He knew then that Xemnas cared for the organization member more than he'd ever shown. They were more than mere workers to him, more than a means to an end. His organization was his family too, and it tore him apart to see them die like this. Axel knew, he felt it too. How could this be the man that said they didn't have hearts?

'You too, Axel. You too.'

Axel's face fell as he let go of the superiors hands and turned to the corner where his portal was. The others were getting ready to summon their own portals within the castle. Axel turned from them, looking back only once, and headed for the darkness. Not much longer Demyx, just wait a short while.

*

The light appeared before him. Not a bright, daylight, light. No, rather a dull, half-light, there but at the same time, not enough. Axel stepped out of his portal and into a world that looked quite different now he wasn't in the dark. Not only did it have slight, swirling colour but suddenly there was a battle raging on over the far side of the tunnel connecting worlds. Sora and his friends stood courageously combating a small army of nobodies.

Axel knew what he had to do. He had to help. His last mission was to get Sora through the tunnel, and to do that he must help him. Him, the one who'd killed his love. But, he had to remember, this Sora was at least half Roxas, or so he'd been told.

'_It's no use!'_

Axel saw that, these three stood no chance if they were going to continue to be overwhelmed. And worse, they were standing in one place. At least if they dodged around they'd have less chance of being hit, of being killed. He couldn't stand at the sidelines any longer. Axel summoned his Chakrams and clutched them in each hand.

'Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!'

Sora and his friends looked round to see who was speaking. A few nobodies slipped towards the trio's blind spot. Axel leapt forward and sliced through one with his weapon, then almost automatically spun the other out of his hand to destroy one behind him. His Chakram spun back into his hand like there was a magnet in it. He turned his head to glare at Sora.

'Get going!'

'_Why?'_

It was fun before, treating these guys like idiots, but it was no fun when they acted like idiots. The quicker he could get this mission over with…

'Don't ask. Just do it!'

These guys just had to be the slowest most dim-witted… Suddenly a Dusk slithered out of nowhere and attacked him. Axel fell to the floor surrounded by a small troop of uncontrolled Dusk. Sora and his friends ran over and began slicing away at the crowd of nobodies.

'_You okay?'_

That almost sounded like concern. This was one weird kid to question a sensible order then ask his apparent enemy how he was doing. Like he'd said before, so much like Roxas, if you knew what to look for. Time for answers, or at least ones that might make this kid feel better, want to go on. Then Axel could end it. Ah well, as Xemnas had put it, no boundaries.

'I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saix caught her.'

Well not entirely true, but it might give Sora a reason to fight on.

'He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized? Now go save her!'

One of the last members… Hurry Sora, leave. Axel ached for this mission to be over, for the chance, the hope to see Demyx, even if only once more. A Dusk ripped a portal in the tunnel behind Sora and dove to attack him. Axel didn't see it in time and thought Sora was done for. Sora however seemed t have natural instincts at this and swung the keyblade behind him, destroying the nobody. No wonder Demyx lost.

'_Leave us alone!'_

Axel stood up slowly behind Sora. If they were going to fight, they would make it a fight worth remembering. Sora leapt into the fray, swinging the keyblade here and there. Axel provided good backup with his fire and Chakrams. Sora seemed a lot stronger than when Axel had seen him last. Axel charged up an amount of energy and ran forward leaving a trail of exploding flames behind him. He gathered balls of fire and wove them in circuits around himself. Axel paused for a moment, catching his breath, then repeated the actions.

The nobodies attacking them became the stronger sort. Axel let his instinct do the fighting and allowed his Chakrams to drag him through the sliced faded nobodies. Sora began to run back to help him and sliced through another nobody. Axel and Sora both leapt back a step as more and more Dusks dragged themselves from the darkness and into existence. Sora and Axel stood back to back. If this wasn't ended soon, it could be the end. Axel didn't mind so much but if he didn't complete his mission he would have failed the memory of his organization family.

'I think I liked it better when they were on my side.'

It was a heck of a lot easier controlling them than fighting them. Sora turned his head slightly.

'_Feeling a little… regret?'_

That sounded so much like Roxas, Axel almost had to double take in his mind. He turn his head slightly too, enough to see both Sora and the Dusks.

'Nah… I can handle these punks. Watch this!'

Axel pushed off the ground and into midair. This had to be the strongest attack, he had to put his whole being into it… if he had a being. Demyx would laugh at him now, doubting his own existence. He landed in the centre of the Dusk mass and let go of his Chakrams. The spun round by his hands as he pumped pure life energy into his fiery weapons. A loud growl escaped his lips as he crossed his arms over, feeling the great fire build up inside him. He couldn't pump all of this into the weapons at once, it would have to find another release. His Chakrams sped up, fire wheeling round them. With a cry Axel flung his arms open and the Chakrams released their energy. The fireball inside Axel exploded. Anything that couldn't come out of his weapons found release by pelting out of his shoulders, fingertips, chest. It hurt like hell but all Axel could think of was how magnificent it must look, serpents of fire snaking out of him. What would Dem think of him now. Flames erupted from the ground and sent the whole tunnel into a blinding light.

Sora closed his eyes for a moment, worried of blinding himself. When he lowered his arm from his face he saw the whole tunnel empty. Every Dusk gone.

'_Whoa.'_

Sora turned round to see Axel, laying on the floor. His life energy spent, he was fading away. Small patches of his fire darted round the floor, slowing putting themselves out.

'_You're… fading away…'_

Axel smiled to himself. Yeah, like you haven't seen it before. He stared straight upwards.

'Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean?'

Obviously Sora couldn't know. An attack that costs an entire element isn't something that could happen to a somebody.

'Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings… right?'

Axel tilted his head towards Sora. It was only a matter of time before he completely faded. He might as well give the kid a little push.

'Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi.'

At least she'll be there waiting for you.

'Oh, almost forgot… sorry for what I did to her.'

Kidnapping, making her almost believe she and a nobody could have something in common.

'_When we find her, you can tell her that yourself.'_

Either this kid was really stupid or too full of hopes and dreams to understand that death couldn't be stopped, even by the keyblade master. Axel smiled.

'Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one.'

Axel laughed half heartedly. Well he might have had one, but it seemed Demyx took that with him when he departed.

'_Axel, what were you trying to do?'_

Axel thought to himself. A mission. No. He also wanted to see two things. He wanted to see Roxas's somebody and the face of the killer of his love. He needed to know if the two would be found together. Someone who was part Roxas, could he purposefully kill someone like Dem?

'I wanted to see Roxas. He… was the only one I liked…'

More lies. But he couldn't exactly let Sora know the pain he'd put him through. It was true, Roxas was his best friend in the organization. Other than Demyx he was the only one who made Axel feel friendship, the only essence of the heart he'd known until love.

'He made me feel…like I had a heart. It's kind of…funny…'

He turned to look at Sora and all he could see was a form of compassion no enemy, and few friends, had ever given him.

'You make me feel… the same…'

Axel's eyes moved to one side. He could never make eye contact when lying about something so big. Sora couldn't be the same. He was the reason Demyx… No he couldn't cry in front of Sora. Best he cut this short, get it over with.

'Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go.'

Axel lifted a shaky hand slowly and summoned a small, but sturdy dark portal. It would take Sora there and back. It would stay strong. But it was of course, the last of Axel's energy. Axel's hand fell back to his side as he felt himself drift off. He felt his being slowly flake and float away. He was fading, going, going to find Demyx.

'_Axel…'_

A last mourner. Axel heard this voice. And then he was gone, searching for a voice more familiar, more loving. Back again in the dark.

* * *

Please, pretty please don't kill me!!!! I did say one or two and since two has been demanded, there will be two, besides. I couldn't fit the real ending into this chapter. The ending planned from the start isn't done yet.

The last chapter shall hopefully hold some answers, some comfort, maybe a few more tears. But please, at least let me live long enough to finish it.

(Also if anyone would happen to know someone who would like to draw me a scene from this I would be most happy. I would like to see how others see my words so I can know if I place the right images in minds. A purely authors test really.)

Yours as always

-Secret.


	18. Deathless Devotion

Axel drifted in nothingness for quite some time. It was strange seeing and feeling nothing but darkness. He thought the myths said you see a strange bright light and feel at peace.

So far no light. No peace either. Just nothingness. Or was it darkness, because at lease that was something. It was like having your eyes closed, but in the dark, no light behind the lids. Was he supposed to be here alone? Axel felt an annoying tug on his chest, like something was pulling him forward. Whatever was happening, Axel couldn't stop it, his limbs wouldn't work here, if he had any, he really couldn't tell in this black. Maybe Demyx had gone on without him. He wouldn't blame him.

The tugging got stronger. It wasn't exactly like being pulled forward and walking. No, it was more like being dragged off the bottom of the ocean by a fishing hook attached to his chest. He could tell there was a lot of force behind it, it felt strong, but like being dragged through water it didn't seem to get any faster.

Suddenly Axel broke through the surface of the water, or at least it felt like it. He took a deep breath in. It was cold, crisp like the night air. It was still dark but now it was more like eyes closed, but not in total pitch black anymore. Maybe if he could open them…

Axel groaned and strained to open his eyes. Nothing happened, that is to say they didn't open, but Axel could feel they were there. Voices swirled around his head, somewhere just outside it.

'_There, he moved. Didn't you see it that time?'_

'_You're telling fibs.'_

'_Bet you he's out for at least ten more minutes!' _

Axel slowly began to mentally feel his way around his body, it turned out he did have one, or at least… now he did. He twitched his fingertips and stretched out his feet. Good, he could move a little. He slowly began to open his eyes with a little less effort now. Everything was blurry. There were three shapes moving in and out of his sight. Familiar shapes. Familiar voices.

'_See, right there! He did it again!'_

'_Right, you owe me 10 munny.'_

'_Oh, like I have that kind of munny anymore!'_

'_Break it up, give him some air.'_

The shapes moved back and a new one entered Axel's vision. His sight slowly cleared and Axel recognised Saix over him. With a moan, Axel moved his head slowly to look at the other, once shapes, sitting around him. From what he could tell he was laying on his back, on a floor. Sat closest to him was Saix, then in a small group about a meter away sat Luxord, Xigbar and Xaldin. Xigbar saw Axel looking over weakly with a glazed look in his eyes like he was in a dream. Xigbar smiled and gave a small wave. Axel's lip twitched up in the corner, like a half smile. That was good enough for the marksman, who turned his attention back to Xaldin and Luxord exchanging munny over their bet.

Axel turned his head slowly back to Saix. Saix looked solemn but with a look of deep relief on his face.

'Axel, glad to have you back among us.'

Axel groaned again and tried to speak, he was still too weak to sit up.

'I'm dead.'

His voice was loud enough but it sounded kind of like a croak. He didn't realise how rough he sounded. Did he look as rough? Saix let a small smirk creep across his face.

'Actually Axel, quite the contrary. You're very much alive.'

Axel's eyes widened. How could this be so? He died, he was sure he did. Fire, fading, gone. That was death wasn't it. Saix was here, and he was supposed to be dead too, or at least by now he was.

'…how?…'

Saix sighed.

'It's a long story, perhaps I'd best explain.'

Axel nodded slowly and forced himself into a half sitting, half slouched position, straining to keep himself upright. Saix waited until he was ready to continue.

'You see, right from the beginning Xemnas had this all planned out, every move. I couldn't believe it myself. After you left something happened in the castle and the Kingdom Hearts was damaged. Xemnas had foreseen that this might happen and it worked to his advantage. You see when the Kingdom Hearts is damaged it rains hearts.'

Axel leaned forward slightly. This was all very intriguing and he didn't plan on missing a word.

'When it rained hearts, the ones freed chose to find their owners. Yours is back too Axel. You can't use you fire anymore can you? It seems our elements replaced our hearts, but not our emotions. We had it all wrong. Now that our elements are gone, there's room left for our hearts to return, which they have.'

Axel flexed his fingers and tried to summon fire. Nothing happened, but that horrid dead feeling inside him, that he got when his element left him, didn't arrive. Saix continued.

'Of course I wasn't around to see all this, I'd died too.'

Axel tried to comprehend this all. If they were dead, how in the same sense were they alive.

'How… how can we be dead… and alive?'

Saix laughed quietly.

'Right, I'm getting to that. You see your cloak.'

Axel looked down at his cloak. Yep, still there.

'Well before it was given to you, Xemnas gave it to Vexen.'

Axel's eyes widened again. Who knows what radioactive waste it could be coated in! Saix continued.

'Well Vexen's a better scientist than he makes himself look. Those coats slowly absorbed life energy while you wore them, just a fraction of what you'd use daily. It absorbed more during missions, training, anytime you fought. When you died the cloak transported you back here and fed you that absorbed life energy.'

Axel looked around again. He could see the night sky, not much else from where he sat.

'W..where's here?'

Saix smiled and patted the floor he was sitting on.

'This is the castle, we're on the roof. Xemnas kept a flattened out section of roof in the middle of the towers for this very occasion.'

Axel sat himself upright. Saix stopped him from getting up.

'You're still weak, let the cloak finish pumping your energy back into you.'

Axel glared at the floor for a few moments, taking it all in. Suddenly realisation hit him like a lightning bolt.

'Wait, so we're all here? The whole organization got sent here?'

Saix nodded, but his face lost it's emotion. Axel spoke words he never thought he'd get to say again.

'Saix, where's Demyx?'

Saix looked Axel in the eye with a frown.

'Axel, before I tell you, tell me truthfully. How often did Demyx wear his cloak? How often did he go on missions or fight?'

Axel's face creased up as he tried to remember. Hardly ever. Dem never really trained, hated missions and didn't always wear his cloak when he should.

'Well, not very often… does that mean…?'

And then it clicked. If Demyx didn't wear the cloak, how could it absorb his life force? The small amount of times he had fought in it wouldn't be enough. Axel practically lived in his cloak and he felt like shit, he looked just as bad. What would Demyx be like? Axel looked up at Saix, suddenly very worried.

'Saix… where…?'

Saix moved over slightly and pointed to the other side of the roof where a small pile of what seemed at first to be clothes. Axel pushed himself onto his feet in a hurry. Saix helped him up, cautioning him against moving to fast and helped him walk over to where Demyx apparently lay. Axel staggered forward like a drunk and fell to his knees again next to Demyx, who was covered in a thin blanket. As Axel's sight grew better against the night he saw Demyx but not the Demyx he remembered leaving. Well it was, in a way, but this Demyx looked so ill, almost dead to the world. Saix sat next to Axel and looked sadly upon the ex-waterweaver.

'He got here, like you, regained consciousness just long enough for Vexen to tell him he wasn't dead and that the cloak would help, then he passed out again and hasn't woken up since.'

Axel panted quietly from the walk over and reached out to touch Demyx's face. It was cold, colder than it should be on a night like this.

'What about his cloak?'

Saix shook his head.

'Out of energy. It pumped it all back into him, but it didn't seem to be enough. We might yet lose him.'

Axel growled with a small sob, weakly and hurriedly unzipped his cloak. Saix merely watched curiously. Axel took the blanket off Demyx and laid his cloak on top of him.

'No, I won't lose him again. I'm awake, he's not. He needs this more than me.'

Saix blinked in bewilderment at Axel's sacrifice of his own life's energy.

'I'll leave you two alone.'

Saix picked himself off the floor and walked back over to the others, occasionally having to tell them not to disturb the ex-pyromaniac. Axel leaned in to Demyx and kissed him on the lips. A breath left Demyx's lips, like a contented sigh, and Axel pulled back. The colour slowly returned to Demyx's cheeks. Axel's cloak was working just as well for his lover as its owner. Axel studied Dem's face carefully, looking deeply for signs of life. Suddenly Demyx's eyes flickered and opened slowly. Axel smiled down at him, tears pooling up in the corner of his eyes. Demyx's eyes focused unhurriedly and looked at Axel.

'…Axel?'

Axel tried to speak though relieved sobs.

'Dem, you're alright.'

Demyx slowly began to sit up and looked down at Axel's cloak over him. He looked shocked and weakly lifted an arm to wrap his fingers around the thick material.

'Your… cloak…'

Axel realised he must look awful. He nodded.

'You needed it more.'

Demyx painfully moved to his knees and beckoned Axel to come closer. Axel moved forwards and Demyx wrapped his arms around him, lifting a shoulder of Axel's cloak onto Axel so it covered them both. Axel felt the warmth and life in it, not realising how much he'd missed the energy left when he took it off. By now the other organisation members had seen Demyx awake and despite Saix's best efforts, were gradually migrating over to the wrapped up pair. Xigbar got there first, a big grin across his face.

'Demyx, we're so glad you're awake, you had us worried there.'

The other members soon followed. Xaldin sat down next to them and patted Axel on the back with a laugh. Lexeus simply nodded, but that was almost praise from him in anyone's books. Luxord looked down at Axel with a smile.

'It seems you were right about the munny, now with no luck on my side it seems I'll need it.'

Axel smiled as he wrapped one arm around Demyx's waist. It was a lot easier to sit, one arm around the other, with the cloak draped over their shoulders like a blanket. It was beginning to get a little chilly, meaning the cloak was running out. It didn't matter, both Axel and Demyx were alive and staying that way. Vexen stood a little way out from the others, not wanting to crowd a tiny corner of the roof, with his arms folded looking very pleased with himself.

'I'm glad to see my cloaks worked.'

Axel shot Vexen a teasing glare. Vexen sighed and dropped his arms to his side, rolling his eyes.

'I know, I know… if they hadn't, blah blah blah, incineration.'

Axel couldn't help but laugh at this and Demyx joined in. Larxene sat next to Demyx who cringed slightly out of habit. Larxene laughed and shook her head.

'Don't worry, can't shock you anymore, remember. Out of electricity.'

Demyx smiled and seemed to relax until about ten seconds later when Larxene stuck a finger about a centimetre away from Demyx's cheek and he jumped slightly into Axel. Larxene grinned and held up her finger.

'Static shock!'

Demyx shoved Larxene away good-humouredly.

'Oi!'

Axel smiled, the organization seemed to be getting over the fact that they had all died and come back. Marluxia ran over, dragging Zexion by the hand. As usual, Zexion looked none to please about this. Marluxia took advantage of the crowd being distracted by Axel and Demyx, so took the opportunity to give Zexion a full on kiss. Zexion pulled away after, pretending to look disgusted. Marluxia grinned teasingly.

'Zexy, you know now we have hearts…?'

Zexion turned away with his nose turned up.

'Nope, it's still only about the sex.'

And with that he walked away into the crowd, leaving Marluxia with his mouth wide open before he closed it, shrugged and followed his partner.

Axel looked round the crowd, everyone was there, except Roxas. Obviously when the hearts were released, Roxas would have had to return completely to Sora and be whole again. Axel spotted Xemnas, way off to the back. Xemnas cleared his throat and the rest fell quiet, moving almost automatically into a small tight circle, Axel and Demyx stayed sat on the floor. Xemnas took his place in the circle and looked once again like the leader he was before.

'Some of you may recall…'

He glanced at Axel and a few others.

'May recall that I've disbanded the organization. You all have hearts now and are no longer tied to the organization. You can go where ever you please.'

This caused an uproar, that Xemnas wasn't expecting. Every member began talking at once, a few calling out a little louder. Xaldin yelled out.

'Great, after all this time together, you're abandoning us?'

Marluxia began his whole drama queen act, his hand to his forehead.

'Where will I go? What shall I do?'

Larxene snapped at Xemnas.

'I don't know about you but I'm a known criminal in at least five other worlds!'

Xemnas looked completely shocked at all this and overwhelmed by the sudden outrage at his freeing of them. As abruptly as it had started, it all stopped and every member burst out laughing at the terrified look on their leaders face. Axel helped Demyx to stand up as they joined in the laughter. It quietened down a little and Axel addressed Xemnas directly.

'Sorry, but it looks like you're stuck with us.'

Xemnas's face relaxed into an annoyed looking smile. Demyx chuckled.

'What did you expect, sir? We're like a family.'

Xemnas let out a laugh, and the organization relaxed. He couldn't send them away. Xemnas nodded.

'Fine, I can't make you leave.'

The organization cheered and as Xemnas began to walk away, briefly clutching the hand of Saix, he was followed by a few members demanding changes, such as Larxene demanding a lava lamp, one that didn't have to be powered by electricity and Xigbar wanting his room a different shade of purple.

Marluxia waited until most of the other members were gone or moving to other parts of the roof. He grabbed Zexion's hand again and dragged him round a crevice behind one of the towers and began kissing him like crazy. Zexion let this continue until Marluxia made it clear where he wanted this to go. Zexion stopped him.

'Uh-uh'

Marluxia pouted.

'Aw, but I thought you said it was about the sex. Plus…'

He added in a whisper, kissing Zexion's neck.

'Don't you ever want to be able to say you've done it on a roof?'

Zexion opposed Marluxia's advances a little more but had to yield when Marly pinned him to the side of the building. Having a lover as persuasive as Marluxia had its disadvantages, but he wasn't sure if this was one of them.

Back over the other side of the roof, Axel and Demyx stood, wrapped in the energy emptied cloak, just staring into each others eyes. Axel leaned in and kissed Demyx again.

'Never leave me again. I didn't know how to go on.'

Demyx's eyes began to water as he embraced Axel.

'Never, I couldn't bare it. I'll be here forever.'

Axel smiled and kissed Demyx again. A sound reached his ears and Axel cringed slightly into the kiss, broke it and looked up. It sounded like gasping and groaning. Axel could make a good guess as to who it was and what they were up to. He left a distasteful expression spread across his face and held Demyx's hand.

'Maybe we should go back inside with the others.'

Demyx looked confused for a moment.

'Why?'

Then the sound reached his ears too. One of rough pounding against a stone wall. Demyx flinched and nodded quickly.

'Maybe we better had.'

The two power walked towards the door to the castle, breaking into a run when cries of 'God, Yes Zexy!' and 'Marl…Not there! AaaAah!' reached their ears.

Axel slammed the door behind him and panted, smiling at Demyx.

'Thank goodness we got away when we did.'

Demyx smiled too, leaning into Axel's arms.

'Thank goodness…'

Axel smiled at Dem and whispered in his ear in a cheeky voice.

'Who cares, we'll get back at them later. I know a nice cupboard right next to Marluxia's room. We'd never be found.'

Demyx giggled and pecked his lover on the lips. Starting from now, forever seemed like a long way away, but that's just how they wanted it.

*

**The End.**

* * *

Dear reader,

Thank you for sticking through till the very end. I told you it would be worth not killing me. For random explanation, there was no food in the cupboards in the last chapter because it had all been moved to the roof. :D

I'm sure you guys can pick loads of plot holes in this fic to ruin it, but if you must I'll fill them in with crap to make it look like I'm a good author. If anyone wants to use any of this fic to draw scenes from I would be grateful (again only as an authors feedback XD) but please nobody steal idea/chapters, etc from me, it's not nice.

I may write more fics, but it is unlikely I'll place them on this account unless they're going to be as long as this one. My other account will remain a secret, a ninja if you will. I did plan on ending this fic at 17 chapters but it didn't fit.

Because I'm a nice person, in the previous paragraph I have left three clues which will be my new account. It goes adj, noun, number and part of it will be kept from this account.

Good luck finding this new account.

Best wishes and thanks.

Secret.


End file.
